Siete
by September's Child
Summary: El número Siete ha marcado la vida de Defteros. Más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Universo Alterno donde Defteros camina los pasos de su vida. No tan plácidos como desearía. En resumen, una locura de fic de incierto final. No Yaoi [Defteros, Asmita] FINALIZADO.
1. 1 - Amanecer

_Fic dedicado especialmente a Zryvanierkic, en agradecimiento a su incondicional apoyo en cuanto a historias sobre Defteros se trata, y a todos los que disfrutáis mis locuras fuera del ámbito canon de Saint Seiya. Se trata de un Universo Alterno, con las características y peculiaridades que dichos mundos albergan._

 _Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi._

* * *

 **SIETE**

 **1\. Amanecer**

Son las 5:30 de la madrugada.

El despertador digital no demora en su cita diaria, aunque yo hace ya más de una hora que aguardo su llamado. He contado todos y cada uno de los minutos que han ido transitando reflejados en el techo de mi húmedo dormitorio. Como cada noche...casi cada hora. Casi...

Apenas duermo.

Hace dos años que apenas duermo, pero ellos no lo saben. Ni deben saberlo. Me despedirían del trabajo. Y trabajo, ahora es lo único que tengo.

Soy estibador en el puerto de mercaderías del Pireo. Un peón raso. Alguien sustituible fácilmente.

He detenido el primer pitido aburrido e in crescendo del despertador, pero cuando comienza el segundo reclamo lo silencio por completo. Es hora de irse...como cada día. Siguiendo fiel a la rutina que me mantiene actuando día tras día.

Las ropas que acuden a cubrir mi cuerpo son las mismas que ayer. Están sudadas, los pantalones sucios de polvo. ¿Pero a quién le importa? Quizás esta tarde, cuando regrese del trabajo, ponga una lavadora. Quizás cambie las sábanas y muy probablemente vaya a realizar alguna compra. Algunos alimentos congelados o empaquetados que contribuyan a mi sustento. Nada delicioso a fin de cuentas, simplemente necesario. Básico.

La realidad es que ahora mismo no tengo nada en la despensa. Sólo café.

El que me mantiene despierto. Vivo. Activo y adicto.

Todavía no ha amanecido cuando piso la acera de mi portal. La soledad de la calle me abraza con su perenne humedad, me recuerda que una esperanzadora mañana pronto se va a estrenar. Las manos buscan refugio en las profundidades de los bolsillos de mi raída chaqueta. Antes no me pertenecía...y ahora me resisto a sustituirla.

Con desgana suspiro, inspiro el aire que aún no se percibe tan contaminado y arranco mi día. Mi rutinaria elección es el transporte público, y hacia él me dirijo aunque después de andar unos escasos cincuenta metros, me detengo. La boca que me llevará a la guarida del gusano subterráneo me espera, pero yo me fijo en ése puesto.

Tu puesto. Tu sitio...tu lugar. Aún herméticamente cerrado.

Jamás te veo cuando inicio el día, pero sé que siempre estás cuando regreso. Tú y tu fiel perro lazarillo. Raay creo que se llama...Alguna vez he escuchado como le nombras, y he visto la alegría que estremece su lomo cuando posas tu mano sobre él.

Qué ironía...sé el nombre de tu perro...En cambio ignoro el tuyo. Únicamente sé de ti que vendes cupones de lotería que financia una organización de invidentes. Y que me sonríes cada tarde, cuando yo sólo te gruño.

Al menos Raay me devuelve el gruñido. Él sí parece conocerme...y él sabe porqué lo hace.

Porqué lo merezco.

Debo dejar de observar tu puesto como un demente o llegaré tarde al trabajo. Lo aborrezco, pero no puedo permitirme perderlo. El metro no está muy concurrido a esas horas de la madrugada. Menos aún el convoy que arrastrará mi pesadumbre. El primero del día. Tan frío y decadente como lo es la estación que me recibe. Tan gris y apagado como se viste mi alma. Aunque si pienso en la faz que mostrará este andén tan sólo unos treinta minutos más tarde, será una estampa muy distinta. Quizás no más alegre, pero sí más fingidamente colorida.

Yo no encajo en ella. El color es algo que ahora carece de importancia para mí. ¿Y para ti? ¿Qué importancia le das al color? Qué estúpido soy...bajando las escaleras que me sumergen a mi diaria obligación y dedicando mis pensamientos a ti. Qué importancia le vas a dar a algo que asumo no conoces...

Me dejo caer con desidia en el primer asiento que se presenta ante mí. Afortunadamente no debo hacer ningún cambio de línea hasta llegar a la última parada. Al fin de destino. De línea. De todo.

Piraeus.

Allí sí que debo andar un trecho para alcanzar un viejo autobús de línea que me acerque algo más a mi puesto de trabajo.

Cada madrugada rezo lo mismo...Que no me asignen el número Siete...Cualquiera menos el Siete.

El turno de la noche está por concluir. Las 7:00 de la mañana acechan, y todos los operarios aguardamos las indicaciones para sacar adelante nuestras horas. La mayoría hablan entre ellos, pero sus conversaciones banales y superficiales no me interesan. Me mantengo al margen, y la verdad es que todos mis compañeros me facilitan bastante llevar a cabo mi intención. No les culpo...Es más, quizás incluso se lo agradezco.

La voz de Hasgard irrumpe grave en mis oídos, consiguiendo que alce en parte mi rostro y le observe con mortecina esperanza.

\- Defteros...acércate.- El encargado de aduanas me reclama, y yo me acerco sin mediar palabra. El papel que me ofrece cae en mis manos, y mi respiración me asfixia al corroborar la materialización de la negación de mi esperanza ante mi vista agotada.- Puntal Siete.

No...otra vez no...hay infinitos puntales en el puerto...Infinitos...- ¿No podría ser otro? Por favor, Hasgard...- No sé porqué insisto. El grandullón que hace dos años ocupa el puesto de mi hermano no me hará caso. Es más...empiezo a creer que su decisión jamás es aleatoria. Está claro...Hasgard me castiga. Y no le culpo...

\- Puntal Siete, Defteros.

Puntal Siete, entonces...

Por suerte no hay muchos contenedores que descargar hoy. Con suerte terminaré pronto, regresaré a casa y acudiré a tu puesto.

Cambiar un cupón de lotería es la excusa.

Gruñirte una absurda necesidad.

¿Por qué?

Ni yo mismo lo sé...


	2. 2 - Cupón

**2\. Cupón**

No he tenido más remedio. Acudir al supermercado apremiaba. Urgentemente.

Conmigo ahora se arrastran un par de bolsas de plástico repletas de comida rápida, cervezas y algún que otro producto de higiene personal. Y ahora es tu turno. El de cada día, casi siempre a la misma hora, tú entras en acción en mi vida.

A veces me cuestiono si esperas mi llegada, o si te preguntas qué ha ocurrido el día que no me hallo con fuerzas de acudir a gruñirte.

Me reafirmo en mi convicción. Soy estúpido. Para ti sólo me presento como un cliente más. Como debe ser en realidad.

Tu perro yace al lado del garito que ostentas, el cuál permanece con la puerta abierta para manteneros cerca. El chucho aparentemente está dormido. Dócil y tranquilo hasta que las bolsas aterrizan a su lado, momento en que alza la vista, la que tú no tienes, y su hocico se arruga augurándome el gruñido de rigor. Debo admitir que es un ejemplar de labrador hermoso, que se presenta cuidado en extremo.

Amado...

Saco la cartera del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y sin decir nada, planto el cupón de ayer bajo la obertura de cristal que nos permite en parte escucharnos las voces.

\- ¿Tiene premio o reembolso?

Sueno descarado y maleducado. Jamás emito ningún saludo cuando llego a ti, aunque parece no importarte. Quizás porqué ya te has acostumbrado.

Tu cuidada mano tantea la superficie hasta dar con el pedazo de papel contenedor de las esperanzas de mucha gente. Ladeas tus finos labios en algo que pretende asemejarse a una sonrisa, y con este gesto aparece ese hoyuelo en tu mejilla, que no sé por qué, me fascina.

Tu diestra sostiene el boleto mientras tu zurda sitúa el aparato que deberá decirme si ayer la fortuna económica me bendijo.

\- Lo siento. No hay nada.- Te fías de lo que te indica una máquina. Y yo también me fío de la confianza que tú dipositas en ella.- ¿Deseas algo más?

Pronuncias estas palabras protocolarias devolviéndome el cupón caducado y sin fortuna. Sonriéndome con una seguridad que me asquea.- No lo quiero para nada. Tíralo.

\- Como quieras.

Lo recuperas, lo arrugas y lo lanzas dónde mi vista ya no alcanza. Supongo que a tus pies reside una papelera repleta de esperanzas aguadas.

\- Dame otro. Para esta noche.

\- ¿Terminado en Siete?

\- ¿Por qué siempre preguntas lo mismo? - Me enfado e ignoro la razón de ello. No me gusta que te adelantes a mis intenciones, por muy rutinarias que éstas sean. Me jode que me conozcas, que te anticipes a mi petición...¡porqué simplemente no me ves para corroborar la faz que luzco!. No tendrías que saber quién está plantado frente a ti. ¡Eres ciego, joder!...Ciego.

\- Lo pregunto porqué existe la posibilidad que algún día desees apostar a otra terminación. Éso es todo.

\- Si algún día lo deseo, no te preocupes que te lo haré saber. Además, me molesta que juegues a creer que me conoces. ¡No me ves, maldita sea! ¡Podría ser cualquier persona!

Tu perro se ha alzado, éso sí, después de haberse estirado para desperezarse. Pero se ha alzado poniéndose alerta. No le ha gustado el tono que empleo contigo. Es obvio que no sólo te guía...también te defiende. Su mirada achicada y el tímido runrun que ya arranca en su garganta me lo dejan saber claramente.

Tú alargas el brazo y lo tomas del arnés, en un gesto tranquilizador. Le transmites calma y seguridad. Le dejas saber que no me temes, y que en consecuencia, él no debe temerme.

No deberías ser tan confiado. Menos aún en este barrio. Exarcheia no es amable. Y yo tampoco. Te convendría aprender a rebelarte, a endurecerte.

\- Tienes razón...- Sigues hablándome con irritante serenidad, mostrándome una sonrisa autosuficiente y molesta.- No sé como eres, pero conozco tu voz. Así que para esta noche...otra terminación en Siete...

Gruño para mis adentros y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro a través de mi nariz. Observo impaciente cómo tus dedos tantean las columnas de cupones que hay colgados a tu alrededor y das con él. Magistralmente. Sin apenas permitirte dudar en tu decisión.

\- Son tres euros.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! No hace falta que me lo repitas cada día.- Busco el dinero en mi cartera y estampo dos monedas casi en el límite de tus dominios.- Está justo.

Tomas las monedas de uno y dos euros respectivamente, las tanteas en acto de comprobación y las colocas en el casillero, tentación de ladrones y asaltadores que jamás se te acercan.

\- Que tengas suerte. Hasta mañana.

Vuelves a sonreírme sin mirarme. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿Por qué me da la sensación que me _ves_ más de lo puedes?! ¡¿Y de lo que yo desearía?!

Recojo el cupón de un tirón y lo meto sin cuidado dentro de mi billetera. La cierro con gestos toscos y la ensarto en su lugar, en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Las bolsas son rescatadas del suelo sin mucha delicadeza, todo ante la escrutadora e intimidante mirada de tu canina visión. Me voy a ir...ya he tenido suficiente charla por hoy. Ya me has regalado más amabilidad de la que me merezco.

Pero no lo soporto más.

Quiero hacerte enfadar. Necesito arrancarte algún atisbo de contrariedad, alguna defensa ante el trato que te profeso día sí y día también. Y lo intento una última vez.- Tu amabilidad es falsa y repugnante. Limítate a vender. No hace falta que sonrías a la gente con tanta estupidez.

Ya está. Lo he soltado a consciencia, pero no espero ninguna respuesta.

Aunque la obtengo, sintiéndome detenido en mi huida. Correspondido en mi absurda afrenta.

\- Soy amable por protocolo. Una queja de un cliente podría hacerme perder el trabajo. Así que no te lo tomes como algo personal.

Por primera vez eres seco en tu tono. Me gusta que lo seas, que saques algo de carácter si es que lo tienes. Me gustaría recordarte que este barrio tampoco es amable. Y sus razones son aún menos personales.

\- Pues ahórrate el protocolo. Conmigo no hace falta.

Reanudo mi marcha después que un reconfortante ladrido me invite a ello. Aunque tu voz vuelve a advertirme. Hiriéndome.

\- Contigo más que con nadie.

* * *

 _Aclaración: Exarcheia es un barrio de Atenas._


	3. 3 - Yakisoba

**3\. Yakisoba**

Hoy parece que las baterías me duran más. Después de ir al supermercado finalmente me he decidido a lavar algo de ropa. Y cambiar las sábanas de la cama, las cuales no me quiero ni acordar de los días que me recibían tan arrugadas como las abandono cada madrugada.

No es que en realidad me haya asaltado una imperiosa necesidad de poner orden en casa. La simple y llana razón que me ha conducido a ello ha sido que ya no disponía de ropa limpia en el armario. Nada más.

Dios...lo estoy haciendo otra vez...

Lo más preocupante del caso es que ya no me acuerdo del tiempo que hace que me sucede ésto.

Pienso...todo el tiempo. Sin parar. Soy incapaz de detener la carrera que ha emprendido mi cerebro, pero hace unas semanas, varios meses quizás, que algo ha mutado en su circuito cerrado. Un engranaje ha sido modificado, y dicho cambio se resume en ti, una piedra entrometida en su incesante proceder.

Dedico todos mis pensamientos a ti, como si así estableciera una conversación cercana y próxima. Una conversación que, sin embargo, dista mucho de la que te ofrezco cada día frente a tu triste puesto de cupones sin fortuna.

Es irónico...hilarante y estúpido. Creo que estoy enloqueciendo, pero debes comprenderme chico de los cupones...si focalizo mis pensamientos en tí es porqué así me alejo de él. De mi hermano. De mi gemelo.

No voy a pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera con la voz interna que aborrezco, la misma que nunca me abandona. La última vez que mis labios lo moldearon fue en un grito desgarrador que me hizo sangrar la garganta.

Después de ese instante, se me atascó en la mitad del alma.

Son sólo seis letras, lo sé...

Seis letras que duelen...Seis letras que deberían seguir respirando vida. Seis letras que jamás podré volver a pronunciar.

Y sigo pensando...sin cesar. Ni la música que me acompaña en la ducha consigue detenerme. Querría ser capaz de cantar a dúo con el equipo de música. Antes lo hacía. Resultaba un acto fácil, incluso inconsciente. Reparador a la vez que liberador.

Ahora Judas Priest cantan solos. Igual que ayer, y probablemente así seguirán, hasta que me canse de ellos y decida dar paso a otro viejo Cd. A otras gastadas voces.

Durante el tiempo que me demora la necesaria ducha comienzo a sentir escozor en el estómago. Tengo hambre. De algo sólido, si es que a la comida enlatada se la puede calificar de dicha manera. No hago más uso que el de una gran toalla que me cubre de cintura para abajo cuando decido acudir a la cocina y escarbar entre las bolsas que han subido conmigo.

Un bol de yakisoba será mi cena. Temprana, quizás sí. Pero ni te imaginas la de tiempo que hace que el único horario que me obligo a seguir es el que dicta mi despertador. El transcurso de las demás horas ni me interesa ni me importa.

Destapo el envase, lo lleno de agua directamente del grifo y lo inserto en el microondas. Serán tres escasos minutos de espera, durante los cuáles aprovecho para comenzar a apurar una lata de cerveza.

El clic del aparato me anuncia su fin de ciclo, y sin siquiera servirme la cena en un recipiente de cerámica barata, consigo una cuchara - los malditos palos no me gustan - y junto con los fideos insulsos y la cerveza, me aproximo a la borrosa ventana afincada en el segundo piso del mugriento edificio que habito. Desde esta posición se alcanza a divisar la boca del metro, y por supuesto, tu lugar de trabajo.

Y ahí estás. Acabando tu oscura jornada laboral.

Entre cucharada de fideos y sorbo de cerveza, te observo. ¿Te imaginas la de días que llevo anclado a esta rutina? Lo dudo...porqué incluso yo he perdido la cuenta.

Sé que ahora vaciarás directamente al pavimento lo que queda de agua en el cazo que sirve de abrevadero a tu perro. Y evidentemente no me defraudas. Haces justo lo que espero que hagas, quizás porqué tú mismo, sin saberlo, me has acostumbrado a ello. Ahora la guardarás en una bolsa de plástico que a su vez, pondrás al buen recaudo de la mochila que siempre te acompaña.

Exacto. Aquí tampoco me defraudas, ni lo harás en el momento que espero ver cómo cierras tu garito. Tanteas el cerrojo e insertas la llave. Luego compruebas dos veces, siempre dos, que no pueda abrirse.

Tu chucho espera paciente. Bosteza mientras aguarda sentado sobre sus patas traseras, y no deja de mirarte. Te adora...te defiende. ¿Sabes hasta qué punto? Claro que lo sabes...confías en el ciegamente, valga la nociva ironía o sarcasmo de dicha frase.

Guardas las llaves y tanteas la cabeza del animal. Te amarras al arnés especial para ser tu guía y con la mano que te queda libre le ofreces arrumacos, caricias y mimos. Y le hablas, como si él pudiera entenderte.

A veces creo que sí te entiende. Os entendéis. Os complementáis. Tú sin él no serías nada. Él sin ti perdería la función por la que ha sido adiestrado, supongo que desde cachorro.

Te envidio, muchacho. Ni te imaginas cuánto. Y al chucho también. Él sí que lo sabe, por ésto me gruñe. Aunque prefiero pensar que lo hace porqué me conoce.

Si tú me conocieras, no seguirías tu absurdo protocolo de amabilidad conmigo. Serías rudo en tus modales. Deberías serlo, porqué un ser como yo no merece tu amabilidad de catálogo. Por ésto quiero que te enfades...que te ofendas...que dejes de sonreírme sin mirarme. Cómo mínimo podrías tener la decencia de mostrarme tu mirada. Aunque esté velada.

Mañana volveré a intentarlo. Te lo prometo. Conseguiré que borres esa sonrisa, que te enojes, que te rebeles contra mis malos modales. Te demostraré que no debes confiarte de nadie, de ninguna voz que juzgues afable. Y menos en este barrio, en el cuál parece que también vives. Lo deduzco debido a que como cada día, te marchas andando. Dejas la parada del metro atrás, eliges el sentido opuesto a ella, y te dejas guiar por aquél que sabe dónde conducirte.

Este no es un buen barrio para alguien ciego y solo. Espero que no lo compruebes nunca en su crudeza más desnuda. Como también espero que ese chucho hermoso custodie la llegada a tu casa con la seguridad y valentía que a mí me afrenta cada día.

Te odio, chico de los cupones...Te odio porqué me mantienes firme tras mi borrosa ventana hasta que desapareces de mi vista. Te odio porqué no sé por qué narices hago ésto día tras día...Y te odio porqué quizás no espere nadie tu llegada a cualquier sitio que vayas, pero tú nunca llegas solo.

En cambio, a mí sólo me espera y me acompaña el vacío y la desesperanza.

A fin de cuentas, es todo lo que merezco encontrarme al llegar a casa: un envase de plástico con yakisoba sin sabor a nada.


	4. 4 - Afrenta

**4\. Afrenta**

Estoy sentado en un bordillo, a la sombra que proyecta un buque sin servicio. Intento llenarme el estómago sin hambre. Lo único que se desliza con facilidad por mi garganta es el cargado café, adquirido junto al bocadillo en la cafetería dispuesta para los trabajadores de la zona.

Hasgard se está acercando a mí. Joder...son mis veinte minutos libres para el almuerzo. ¿Por qué narices se ha empeñado en buscarme?. Alzo la vista hacia él, aunque me abstengo de ofrecerle la visión de mi rostro sudado. Mis greñas me ayudan a mantenerme distante, me codifican la mirada pero no la mueca de desagrado que le esbozo con intención.

\- Todavía estoy dentro mi tiempo.- Mastico las palabras a la vez que un bocado del sandwich es triturado en exceso.

\- Lo sé, Defteros...no vengo a reprenderte.

¡Venga ya, Hasgard! Que no se siente a mi lado...¿Acaso ha visto alguna señal que le invite a hacerlo? Ni caso...ya está aquí, ofreciéndome una charla que no le pido.

Pego otro mordisco al bocadillo. Le ignoro. Aunque le miro de reojo y por la conexión a la que ha sometido sus grandes manos, la cuáles se estrujan nerviosas ente ellas, sé que quiere decirme algo y que no sabe cómo empezar.

Yo sigo en silencio, forzándome a acabar el dichoso pan con pan y algo más antes que agonicen mis escasos veinte minutos.

\- Mañana y pasado tú, Sísifo y yo libramos...- Lo dice sin mirarme, y yo solo le veo de refilón, a través de mechones de cabello sucios y sudados que juegan a cubrirme. Ya sé que libramos ¿y qué?. No voy a darle el pie para que siga si es éso lo que espera.- Esta noche saldremos a tomar algo...¿por qué no te apuntas?

El último sorbo que me quedaba de café se me atasca, y casi escapa por la nariz, mutando en un sabor más que amargo.

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?

La amargura que ha quedado en mi garganta se transpola a mi voz cuando le hablo, ahora sí, mirándole de frente. Y con afrenta.

\- No Defteros...te lo propongo seriamente.

Hasgard responde observándome con lástima, lo sé. Lo veo en la triste mirada que me ofrece sin siquiera intentar disimularla.

\- Vete a la mierda, Hasgard...

\- ¿Cómo dices?

No puede ser...le mando a paseo y encima se extraña. Quizás no me ha comprendido bien...- ¡Que te vayas a la mierda!

\- Def...

\- ¡No me llames así, imbécil! - No lo soporto más. Me hallo de pie frente a él, cubriéndole con la sombra del dolor diario que este estúpido cada día me genera.- ¡Y deja de pretender ser amigo mío!

\- Te lo ofrezco en serio, ya te lo he dicho...creo que te conviene distraerte...

Es increíble...ahora se hace el amable...¡Hay que joderse! Le miro fijamente mientras me muerdo el labio inferior para no insultarle más de lo necesario. A fin de cuentas, sigue siendo mi encargado.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me conviene? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes? - me proyecto amenazante sobre su cuerpo sentado con ganas de escupirle todo lo que pienso...Sí...ya va siendo hora que lo haga...A ver si se entera de una jodida vez que sé a qué está jugando.- ¡¿Te lo repito?! ¡¿Sabes lo que me conviene?!

\- Cálmate, Defteros...he venido de buenas...

\- ¡Infinitos puntales hay en el puerto, Hasgard! ¡Infinitos!

\- Ya lo sé, pero...

\- ¡Pero nada! ¡A mí siempre me asignas el Siete! ¡El Siete, joder! ¡Lo haces aposta para putearme y ahora esperas que me apunte _a tomar algo_!

\- Te equivocas, no lo hago para putearte...y es Sísifo quién los reparte.

Me enerva...en serio que me enerva que me tome por idiota. Por su culpa ya estoy notando cómo me sube el ardor desde el estómago, y me descubro respirando sonoramente, cual bestia enfurecida y acorralada, dando estúpidos rodeos ante su asquerosa y compasiva mirada.

\- Me culpas, Hasgard...siempre lo has hecho...y cada madrugada me castigas por ello...- he detenido mis indecisos pasos y vuelvo a verme frente a él, maltratándome con los dientes el labio inferior y agarrándome los mechones sudados sobre la frente con mi sucia diestra.

\- Lo hacemos para que lo superes...

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Éste es vuestro castigo!

\- Debes superarlo...han pasado ya dos años, Defteros...

Hasta aquí llego. No voy a permitir que él me recuerde algo que jamás olvidaré. Ya sé cuántos años han pasado...¡incluso podría añadirle los días y las horas exactas!

\- ¡Que te jodan, Hasgard!

Arranco a andar. Le dejo atrás, y con furia me dirijo al maldito puntal Siete.

Estoy cabreado...furioso...alterado...Demasiado alterado, y por culpa de quién se empeña en amargarme la vida más de lo que el destino ya dispone para mí. Debo calmarme...debo respirar hondo y relajarme antes de subir a la cabina del puntal otra vez. No puedo trabajar así, pero no deben saberlo.

No deben saberlo...

Me hallo agarrado a las asas metálicas apostadas al lado de la puerta de la cabina, con la mirada cerrada y la respiración todavía incontrolada. Y entonces ocurre lo que llevo augurando durante meses. Oigo a mis espaldas la voz de su mejor amigo, reclamándome amablemente.

Sísifo...el director del puerto mercante, quién ahora ostenta el puesto que estaba designado para él...para mi hermano...sí, Sísifo, su gran amigo, ahora me reclama a su oficina.

\- Debo subir y terminar de cargar este buque. Tiene prevista su salida en tes horas.- Le informo de algo que el flamante director ya sabe, y lo hago sin mirarle, conteniéndome la respiración para alcanzarla estable.

\- No pasará nada si te demoras unos minutos. Ven conmigo, por favor...

Otro que es amable. Siempre lo es, incluso cuando reprende a alguien. No deseo seguirle, pero su estatus y el mío no me dejan otra opción. Sísifo manda...Sísifo me paga a fin de mes...y sólo Sísifo puede decidir dejar de hacerlo.

Sin dejar de ser amable.

Entro a la oficina siguiéndole unos pasos por detrás, y al acceder recibo la orden fatal.

\- Cierra la puerta, por favor.

Lo hago. ¿Qué remedio me queda? Pero no me espero a que él hable primero. No necesito que me despida con modales afables.

\- Estoy despedido.

\- No, Defteros.

\- Pues debería estarlo. Desde hace tiempo.

\- Lo siento, pero si ésta es tu idea...no, no lo estás. Y yo sólo deseo ayudarte. Antes éramos amigos, Defteros...

Antes muchas cosas eran distintas en este mundo.

 _Antes_ es historia...y pronto quizás será leyenda.

\- En tres horas zarpa el buque de mi puntal. Si no tienes motivos para despedirme, no busques forzar alguno.

No digo nada más. No me apetece hablar, y mucho menos jugar a la psicología supuestamente bien intencionada y amical.

Debo regresar a mi invariable puesto.

Siempre el mismo.

Siempre ése...

Siempre el Siete.


	5. 5 - Costumbre

**5\. Costumbre**

Hoy libro.

Y aunque libre, hace ya rato que estoy despierto. Pero he decidido quedarme en la cama a tentar el sueño. Lo intento...te juro que lo intento, pero no puedo volver a caer dormido. Ni con las pastillas, que cada noche me tomo bajo prescripción médica, consigo enlazar más de tres o cuatro horas seguidas. El sueño de regalo que degusto sólo a veces es irregular...frágil y repleto de imágenes que no deseo recordar. Al fin es mejor estar despierto. Como mínimo controlo mi mente. En lo que puedo...

Ayer no vine a gruñirte, y éso que la noche anterior te lo prometí en secreta confesión. Ya ves...no soy ni capaz de cumplir con promesas tan absurdas. Pero ayer Hasgard logró cabrearme de verdad. Y la condescendencia del siempre noble y correcto Sísifo me acabó de rematar. No regresé a casa cuando terminé mi jornada laboral. Me la pasé vagando por ahí...pensando...pensando...siempre pensando.

Cuando vine, tú ya no estabas. Aunque no hacía mucho que te habías ido. El pequeño charco que forma el agua que le sobra al chucho aún no se había secado.

¿Echaste en falta mi visita? Apuesto a que no. A nadie le gusta que le traten mal, supongo...Y yo contigo no derrocho amabilidad precisamente. Pero ésto ya lo sabes, y no te importa.

No sé qué hacer hoy. No me gustan los días libres. Debo estar únicamente en mi más esencial compañía más horas de las que realmente me soporto. Si te contara ésto seguro que me dirías alguna gilipollez del tipo "pues ve al cine", "pasea", "sal con amigos"...

¿Tienes amigos tú? A parte del perro, claro. A él ya no lo cuento. Tú y él sois un pack.

Ya no sé el tiempo que he pasado dando vueltas sobre la cama, y finalmente parece que ya ha amanecido. Debería levantarme, desayunar...pero con café me conformaré. Quizás más tarde baje a comprar algo para cocinar comida digna.

Hoy es viernes, así que a ti te toca trabajar. Los que vendéis cupones de esta asociación de invidentes que os sustenta, libráis los sábados y domingos. Los estibadores tenemos los días libres de forma aleatoria. Vuestros sorteos de sueños se detienen el fin de semana...pero los puertos no duermen nunca. Están las 24 horas despiertos. Y yo casi sigo su horario. Apenas duermo...

A veces pienso que soy el complemento perfecto de un gato: 20 horas al día de sueño de los felinos por 4 mías. ¿Lo ves? Soy perfectamente compatible con todos los gatos callejeros que parecen importarle poco y nada a tu guía.

Desvarío...cada día más. No se me ocurre otra cosa que compararme con los gatos, cuando a mí nunca me han gustado estos bichos. Y Ahora menos que antes...En cambio, a él sí que le gustaban. Mucho. Incluso de pequeños tuvimos uno una vez, porqué él no paró de insistir.

Se escapó. Un buen día se fue, y ya no regresó.

Ya estoy engullendo el segundo café aguado de la mañana cuando llegas a tu puesto. No puedes quejarte, chico de los cupones...Son las nueve menos diez de la mañana. Cuando tú empiezas tu jornada yo ya llevo dos horas sacando adelante la mía.

Me voy a fijar en tu rutina matinal. Me conozco la de la tarde, pero nunca te he estudiado cuando abres tu caja de vacías quimeras.

Raay ya se ha sentado sobre sus patas traseras. A la que dejas de sujetarte al arnés, se sienta. Es automático. Infalible.

Sacas las llaves del bolsillo de tu chaqueta...tanteas el cerrojo...las introduces en él y _et voilà_ : la tienda de sueños a la carta ya está abierta. Te descuelgas la mochila y la dejas al interior del cuchitril éste donde te pasas el día. Entras y tomas asiento, sin quitarte la chaqueta todavía. El perro ya se ha tumbado, como siempre, al lado de la puerta que nunca cierras.

Algo tocas en las paredes acristaladas...tengo que pegar mi nariz al sucio ventanal para ver bien qué haces...El vaho que mi propia respiración crea sobre la transparente superficie me borra la visión, de manera que me veo obligado a apartarme un poco...esperar que se evapore para poder seguir observándote. Ah, ya entiendo lo que haces...Debes retirar los boletos de ayer. Sí es ésto...porqué ahora sacas de la mochila los nuevos de hoy. Así que no comienzas a trabajar a las nueve. Antes seguramente acudes a algún tipo de edificio central a buscar las esperanzas válidas sólo por hoy.

Todos tus movimientos son estudiados. No ejecutas nada al azar. Supongo que es tu ceguera la que te obliga a moverte de forma un tanto artificial, aunque fascinante al mismo tiempo.

¡Por fin te quitas la chaqueta! No comprendo cómo puedes usarla, todavía no llega el frío...pero bueno, tú sabrás...

El primer cliente del día apenas te deja tiempo para llenar de agua embotellada el bol metálico de tu perro, el cuál parece sediento. Apuesto que sólo por gula. Dudo que le dejes alguno de sus cuidados sin atender. Él te adora...y se nota que tú también a él.

El bicho pronto se olvida de beber, y decide tumbarse. Sabe tan bien como tú - y como yo - que no os moveréis de aquí durante largo rato.

No comprendo qué ha cruzado por mi cabeza, ni sé cuándo he comenzado a actuar por impulsos inauditos y extravagantes, pero aquí estoy: a tan sólo tres pasos de ti, con el cupón de antes de ayer en la mano y mi mirada desafiando a otra mirada. El perro se ha puesto alerta a la que me ha olido. Sus ojos achicados y fijos en mí me lo dejan saber, aunque todavía se mantiene tumbado...a la expectativa de lo que yo pueda hacer.

Extingo los pasos que me separan de tu barrera de cristal, el chucho se alza y esboza ese delicioso gruñido de cada día, y tú ya sabes quién te está observando con el descaro del que se sabe invisible ante unos ojos que nada ven.

\- ¿Tiene premio o reembolso?

Siempre la misma pregunta...el mismo tono...la misma mala educación que no conoce saludo alguno, sólo el gesto que estampa el cupón contra la faz de los sueños que no se cumplen.

\- Vienes pronto hoy. Ésta no es tu hora.

Me sonríes. Sigues haciendo uso del estúpido protocolo de amabilidad que no necesito. Y me rompes los pocos esquemas que yo llevaba impresos conmigo.

No me ves, no sabes qué rostro tengo ni cuál es mi nombre. Pero hay algo de mí que ya conoces: la rutina que me convierte en alguien.

En alguien a quién tú también observas. Aunque sólo sea como una costumbre más en tu negro día a día.


	6. 6 - Espionaje

**6\. Espionaje**

Tú te lo has buscado.

No voy a comprarte más cupones. Lo haré en el puesto que está en la estación del Piraeus.

Te crees que me controlas. Que sabes de mis rutinas y costumbres...Pues te equivocas. Para que te quede claro, no eres el único ciego que vende cupones en esta decadente ciudad. No ostentas ningún título que te convierta en privilegiado de nada. Eres fácilmente sustituible.

Igual que yo.

Aunque no te sustituyen...ni te cambian de barrio.

¿Esta ubicación la elegiste tú o te cayó como una maldición del azar?

Te lo dije...Exarcheia no es amable para quién no le conoce. Y su vecino Omonia tampoco. Si no lo son a plena luz del día, mucho menos en las sombras. Pero supongo que ésto a ti poco te importa. En las sombras vives sumido todo el día. No ves los graffittis que adornan todas y cada una de las fachadas que te rodean, aunque supongo que hueles la suciedad y el fuerte aroma a meados que vive en algunos portales y esquinas.

Joder, ya lo estoy haciendo otra vez...hablar contigo desde la barrera que supone la suciedad impresa en mi ventana, acorde con el barrio donde permanece hierática.

Acorde con mi alma.

Ya casi se está agotando tu viernes de trabajo. Se acerca la hora en que debes cerrar tu garito y olvidarte de él hasta el lunes. ¿Sabes que por tu culpa he perdido el día entero? Oh, pero no te creas importante, no. Lo he perdido porqué así lo he decidido. Es lo que se acostumbra a hacer con los días libres ¿cierto?. Cada uno los aprovecha como quiere.

Y yo he decidido perderlo.

Tú sólo has sido una distracción al otro lado de la ventana. Una casualidad...una circumstancia, un detalle de todos los que ofrece el barrio, nada más.

¿Qué harás esta noche?

Me atrevería a apostar lo poco que tengo a que acudirás a tu casa, donde sea que esté, y te encerrarás ahí, a esperar la llegada del lunes para retomar tu rutina. Tu vida debe ser muy insulsa, y no sé por qué, pero me gusta pensarla así: triste, oscura y vacía. Me hace sentir bien. No tan solo quizás...

Veo que ya empiezas con tu ritual de cierre, y un impulso extraño y perturbador hace que me aparte de la ventana, que acuda a cerrar la bolsa de basura que vomita envases vacíos de comida preparada y que decida bajarla. Hace tiempo que se ha puesto de moda la absurda manía de "separar" los residuos para poder reciclarlos y contribuir a salvar el medio ambiente. Qué estupidez...alguien debería decirles a los iluminados que cuecen estas ideas que el mundo ya está perdido. Que separar el papel del plástico no va a salvarle del cáncer que realmente lo consume: nosotros.

Yo no separo nada. Todo va a parar a la misma bolsa. Al mismo vertedero.

Soy mala persona, ya lo ves. Bueno...ya lo notas, mejor dicho, aunque tu postiza sonrisa intente ocultar el verdadero sentimiento que te despierto. Al menos tu chucho es más noble con sus actitudes hacia mí, y muy a mi pesar, debo reconocer que el animal me está cayendo bien.

He decidido bajar a pie los dos pisos que me separan de tu nivel, y cuando arrollo la calle, tú ya estás andando hacia la dirección que tomas cada atardecer. Evidentemente no me ves, aunque pases a tan solo diez pasos del contenedor donde tiro los desechos de mi rutina. El chucho sí que ha ladeado su cabeza hacia mi escrutadora presencia, pero no ha detenido su paso. Para él es primordial acompañarte a ti. No debe poder permitirse el lujo de distraerse conmigo.

Reconozco que me despiertas curiosidad. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Dónde irás?

Estoy loco. Cada día más. Decido seguirte, quizás por diversión...quizás por protección. Te recuerdo que hoy sigue siendo viernes. Exarcheia bulle de movimiento...siempre. Pero los fines de semana más. Mucho más. Aunque la seguridad de tus pasos me informa que no temes al entorno. Ya lo dice el dicho..."Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"...

Por inercia, mis pasos emprenden el mismo camino que van marcando los tuyos, aunque no soy estúpido. Por mucho que tú no me veas tu perro sí que lo hace, así que debo protegerme de él.

No has avanzado mucho trecho cuando te detienes. Os detenéis. Parece que decides entrar en un colmado donde no se aceptan chuchos, pero está claro que donde accedes te conocen. Raay no te espera fuera.

Pero yo sí.

Y te espío mientras tanteas las estanterías. Mientras tratas de elegir los productos que necesitas. ¿Acertarás con todos o te equivocarás en tu elección? Que yo sepa, los paquetes y envases que tocas no tienen las marcas que os permiten leer a los ciegos. No son como los medicamentos...así que seguro que fallarás en algo. Me juego lo que quieras a que así será.

Aunque me sabe mal que lo hagas...Estás dudando mucho ante la estantería que custodia los productos de higiene personal. Veo que alcanzas algún bote y que lo abres para olerlo, pero sigues dudando. Tanto que el chucho ya se ha sentado sobre sus dos patas traseras y bosteza en la espera. Sabe que tus dudas te anclarán allí durante un rato.

Y yo soy imbécil. Nadie me pide que lo haga. Probablemente te enfadarás conmigo, cosa que me gustaría, pero entro. Ando hacia ti y consigo que el perro me preste atención, y te alerte que algo en vuestro entorno no le gusta: yo.

\- Hola chico del Siete...

¡Joder! ¡No he abierto boca aún y tú ya ladeas tus labios en una superioridad que me asquea para darme a entender que nada te pilla por sorpresa!

Tu nariz sigue pegada a la obertura de un bote de gel corporal, y con parsimonia vuelves a cerrarlo, tentando su ubicación de origen para dejarlo en su lugar.

\- ¿Me sigues?

\- ¿Te crees que eres el único que compras cosas?

Te encoges de hombros y sonríes no sé para quién, porqué obviamente a mí no me miras.- No. Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

Lo pregunto con una brusquedad que no consigue perturbarte, y para mi angustia me contestas con la misma amabilidad monótona de siempre.

\- Champú.

Agarro tu mano. Ni siquiera lo pienso, pero te ofrezco un contacto que ni yo mismo he esperado, y la llevo directamente sobre la primera hilera de champús que veo.- Están aquí.

\- Gracias.

Tomas un bote y repites el procedimiento. Lo destapas, lo hueles y lo aceptas. Cae dentro de un cesto que descansa al lado del alertado perro. Hace compañía al dentífrico que has elegido antes.

Debería irme. Es simplemente surrealista lo que estoy haciendo aquí, contigo, pero no puedo. Los ojos de Raay me observan pero ahora no me condenan, y sus acostumbrados gruñidos parecen haber desaparecido. Me acepta...

¡Mierda! Estoy comportándome como un completo idiota, así que me voy. Ahí te quedas con tu compra y tu imperturbable serenidad. Jamás debería haber sacado la basura justo en el momento que sabía que te cruzarías conmigo. Y me odio por ésto.

Me doy media vuelta y sólo veo la puerta de salida, pero tu aterciopelada voz me detiene.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.- Miento. Descaradamente.

\- Pero yo no...¿Me ayudas?

Me vences.

* * *

 _¡Saludos a los que lleguéis hasta aquí!_

 _Creo que llegados a este punto debo admitir algo: no tengo ni idea de qué ocurre con este fic. Escribirlo es lo más extraño y surrealista que me ha ocurrido nunca, así que ni yo sé qué esperar de él. Sólo sé que así surge...de manera que pido disculpas si de aquí sale algo "raro"._

 _Aún así espero que su lectura resulte agradable :)._

 _Aclaraciones al capítulo: Como dije en el capítulo 2, Exarcheia es un barrio de Atenas, catalogado como "anarquista", y regido por su propio sistema de convivencia. Omonia es el barrio vecino, y ambos son peculiares por la gran cantidad de graffitis que adornan sus calles, así como el tipo de vida política, alternativa y cultural que se desarrolla en los dos._


	7. 7 - Colmado

**7\. Colmado**

¿Por qué me pides que te ayude si te esfuerzas en no necesitarme?

Vas avanzando por los pasillos del colmado con la calma del que sabe dónde pisa. ¿Acaso tienes contados los pasos que precisas para alcanzar los productos que quieres?

Será éso...porqué sino, no lo entiendo. Y yo, como un estúpido, permanezco a tu lado. Te piso los pasos. Aguardo a que me necesites, y cuando veo que tu mano tantea indecisa algún producto y muestro la intención de ser amable - ¡amable! ¡yo! ¡¿te das cuenta de lo absurdo de todo ésto?! - te adelantas a mi buena intención, y tomas lo que sea que necesites antes que pueda ayudarte.

Está claro que te conoces este colmado. También yo. Es aquí donde hago las compras de toda mi comida rápida y envasada. No porqué sea una buena tienda. Simplemente porqué es próxima. Esta es la única razón.

No me has dirigido ninguna palabra más. Sigues a lo tuyo, tomándote tu tiempo. Aburriendo a tu paciente perro. Entreteniéndome a mí. Como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer que estar mirando cómo compras...

Ahora doblas un pasillo y te internas en la zona de comida para animales. Yo me quedo plantado en el angosto cruce de caminos. Desisto en seguirte más. No soy tu escudero...pero aún así, no me voy. Me descubro observando los cálculos de tus movimientos, la paciencia y adoración que te ofrece tu chucho, quién sabe que estás pisando su terreno. Mueve la cola. Parece contento. Alza su hocico hacia donde va tu mano...sabe que elegirá algo para él.

\- ¿Me ayudas?

¿Ahora me reclamas? ¿Lo haces adrede o qué? ¿Acaso has olido mi intención de irme?

Gruño ante mi propia estupidez, la misma que me acerca a ti y me planta altivo a tu lado, dándome cuenta que eres más alto de lo que en realidad tu delgadez hace parecerte. Aún así yo te supero en altura, en envergadura...en soledad.

Tienes dos latas en las manos. El perro babea sólo con mirarlas, pero tú dudas. O lo finges para ofrecerme una conversación que no te pido.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos es de cordero y arroz? Las que contienen verduras a Raay no le gustan...

Las miro, leo las etiquetas y te arranco una de ellas, tirándola directamente dentro del cesto que te espera a tus pies.- Ésta.

\- Dame otra de igual, por favor...

Gruño sonoramente, pero acato tu petición al mismo tiempo que tú dejas la lata no afortunada en el estante. Otra unidad cae sin cuidado en el cesto, y el chucho sumerge su hocico dentro para intentar oler lo que supongo que es un manjar para él. Te medio agachas para coger el asa del cesto con ruedas, topando contra mis piernas. Obligándome a retroceder, pegarme al estante opuesto y dejarte paso. Me fijo que estás llenando mucho el cesto, y no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo cojones transportarás todo ésto. En una sola bolsa de plástico no te cabrá, aunque metas la mitad de las cosas en tu mochila, que ya se ve medio llena.

Y aún no has terminado...Ahora te diriges a la zona de frutas y verduras. Joder...Raay se ha sentado otra vez, así que me está alertando que elegir lo que sea que quieras de allí te llevará rato.

\- ¿Te gustan las mandarinas?

Me lo preguntas tomando una de ellas, oliéndola antes de meterla en la bolsa de plástico que pende de tu zurda.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

\- Nada, la verdad. Lo decía para hablar algo...

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiera hablar contigo?

\- Tú mismo.

¡Ésto sí que ya se pasa del surrealismo más extremo! ¡Encima te crees importante de verdad! ¡Hay que joderse!

\- No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa.

\- No hace falta que lo digas, chico del Siete.

Cinco mandarinas son guardadas dentro de la bolsa que ahora cierras haciéndole un par de nudos, acompañándola hacia el cesto casi a punto de desbordar. No las has pesado, y ésto que tienes la balanza a tan sólo dos pasos de ti. Y me aprovecho de este fallo, "don perfecto". Ahora sí que voy a hacerte enfadar. Te lo mereces por ser tan altivo.

\- ¿No te olvidas de algo? Por si no lo sabes, se tienen que pesar antes de ir a pagar.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy ciego. No veo las teclas, por lo que me es imposible acertar con la adecuada. Me lo pesan en la caja. Privilegios de lisiado.

Enmudezco. No me esperaba tal respuesta. Sólo quería molestarte un poco, pero no que me respondieras con esta calma. Con esta aceptación tan incondicional de lo que supongo que es una mierda para ti. Joder...tu maldita serenidad me duele...

Quiero decirte que lo siento, que me he pasado con mis pretensiones de hacerte enojar. Pero no puedo...no puedo...

Ahora tomas otra bolsa. Parece que también te gustan las manzanas, y repites la misma acción. Calculada y tranquila. Con calma y sin prisas.

Me fijo en el cesto lleno hasta rebosar, y cuando te agarras otra vez del asa y tiras de él, las manzanas casi se suicidan.

Casi, por qué por inercia he impedido que así fuera. No son buenas las manzanas cuando tienen golpes, lo sabes ¿no?. Sólo las he rescatado de su suicido por esta simple razón.

\- Gracias...

Lo has notado. Has notado que algo ha pasado en tu cesto, y me sonríes cuando intentas ubicarme entre tu oscuridad, antes de andar hacia la zona de pago. Desde que has entrado no te has sujetado al arnés del chucho, pero él no ha dejado de seguirte pegado a tus piernas. No hace falta que le mantengas atado para saberle fiel a ti. Lo es porqué te quiere, no porqué le obligues...

Me asqueáis. Los dos. Ni os imagináis cuánto.

\- Oye...- digo por impulso.- No podrás acarrear tanta compra tú solo.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que la acarree solo? Me ayudarás con ella. No vivo lejos.

¡¿Será posible?! ¡¿Encima juegas conmigo?! No...ni hablar...de ésto ni hablar...

\- Y una mierda. ¡Apáñatelas solo!

Ya no aguanto más. Salgo de la tienda hecho una furia. Conquisto la calle dejándote atrás, deseando verte enfadado de una jodida vez. Quiero verte nervioso, arrepentido de haber llenado en exceso un cesto pretendiendo usarme de criado.

¡Que te jodan, chico de los cupones! Me desquicias...

...Me desquicias porqué aquí sigo, observándote. Mirando como no rechazas nada de lo que has elegido. Viendo como llenas tu mochila hasta reventar sin perder tu incomprensible orgullo. Llenando luego dos bolsas de plástico, una de las cuáles atas en una de las asas del macuto que se asienta a tu espalda, tomando la otra con la mano que no se afianza al chucho.

Sales de la tienda con una seguridad que envidio, y cuando pasas a cuatro pasos de mí, el perro me mira y vuelve a gruñirme. No me perdona el desprecio que te he ofrecido, y me lo hace saber, aunque tú le quitas importancia. Te detienes...te acomodas la mochila que asumo pesa lo suyo, y le amañagas la cabeza antes de volver a asirte del arnés. Y te escucho...le hablas con intención...Con toda la mala intención de hacerte oír más allá de su agudo oído.

\- Tranquilo, Raay...déjale...un día nos contará en voz alta todo lo que en silencio ya hace tiempo que nos cuenta...

Te oigo.

Me hieres...y lo sabes.

Me lees...y te odio.

Te odio...pero te alcanzo.

La mochila te pesa mucho...la bolsa que agarra tu zurda también.

Pero no te creas tan importante...No voy a hablarte.

Sólo te aligeraré el peso. Eres una presa fácil...y este barrio no es amable.


	8. 8 - Lukanikos

**8\. Lukanikos**

Llueve.

A cantaros.

Caen chuzos de punta, y no llevas paraguas. Y aunque lo llevaras, con el vendaval que hay montado, sería inútil.

No te he visto durante dos días. Desde que conseguiste manipularme para que te acompañara al decadente edificio donde habitas. Tan decadente y gris como el que me permite vivir a mí.

No te hablé durante el corto trayecto que te seguí, cargando una de tus bolsas rebosantes de cosas útiles para subsistir con dignidad. Afortunadamente tú tampoco lo hiciste. Andabas seguro, aunque tu seguridad no fue obra y milagro de mi compañía.

¿Realmente sientes algo? ¿Sabes lo que es el temor? ¿Eres consciente de la droga que fluye a tu alrededor? ¿Del sucio dinero que ésta cuesta? Podrían asaltarte...robarte...Pero nadie se te acerca. Parece que en este barrio te respetan. ¿Qué tienes que te proteja de esta manera?

¿Inocencia? ¿Pureza? ¿Ceguera?

Los vecinos diurnos y los habituales nocturnos te respetan porqué no les temes. Y no les temes porqué no les ves...no les miras...No les juzgas con el desprecio que lo hacen las miradas que ven. Y ellos te lo agradecen.

Pasas de tu entorno...y el entorno pasa de ti. Como si no existieras.

Me fijé en el graffiti que adorna tu portal: Lukanikos está impreso en él. Debo admitir que fue fruto de un trabajo hermoso y meticuloso. Callejero. Real y sentido. Un tributo a un ser tan puro y leal como parece ser tu chucho.

Lukanikos era valiente. Guerrero. Combatiente. Poseía un corazón más humano del que muchos humanos poseen. Lukanikos era un perro sin marca. Sin antepasados de pura casta. Un animal curtido por la realidad del mundo que le tocó. Por la ciudad que le conoció. Por la revolución que él eligió.

Otra vez estoy divagando mientras veo como cierras tu garito, mojándote el lacio cabello rubio e impoluto que siempre luces. Aceptando las embestidas de las ráfagas de viento...Raay también se está mojando. Se sacude el agua que cae sobre él para acabar pareciéndose a un puerco espín gigante. Y observándole a él vuelvo a recordar la nobleza de Lukanikos. No son tan diferentes los chuchos, aunque el tuyo sí que lleva el sello del pedigrí. Pero la nobleza y la lealtad canina no entiende de etiquetas...Lukanikos luchó para salvar los latidos de una sociedad que agonizaba...y que aún lo hace, pero ahora luciendo como arma una sonrisa que a mí no se me contagia. Raay lucha día a día a tu lado. Tú eres su revolución, la única que le importa.

No...no me digas que te aventurarás a andar bajo este torrente de lluvia que está cayendo. Aunque mores a tan sólo tres cuadras de aquí, llegaréis hechos un desastre...

La lluvia se escurre a través de los sucios cristales que obran el milagro de ofrecerme una programación más interesante que la que propone la televisión, pero aún así te sigo viendo las intenciones de no esperar a que amaine. Es una tormenta de fin de verano, chico de los cupones...espérate unos minutos y habrá pasado...

Vaya, veo que recapacitas...Te acercas a buscar refugio bajo un portal. Es lo más acertado que puedes hacer, pero...¿tienes que elegir _mi_ portal? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que baje a hacerte compañía? ¿Que te invite a subir y te ofrezca un café mientras esperamos que la lluvia cese? No...ésto no lo voy a hacer. Mi piso da asco...aunque a ti no te importaría ¿verdad? No verías el desorden que gobierna mi vida. Pero no te invitaré a subir, vete quitando esta idea de la cabeza. No somos amigos, pese a que sólo a ti hablo constantemente.

Mierda...El cielo no se despeja todavía. Ignoro cuánto tardará, y me obligas a hacerlo. Bajo los dos pisos que me separan de ti a pie, como siempre, y os veo al otro lado del viejo portal. Estáis juntos, pegados al cristal, recibiendo las salpicaduras y la indiferencia de la lluvia...y de la poca gente que ante vosotros cruza.

Abro el portal y el gruñido de Raay es tan veloz como delator. Yo permanezco dentro, manteniendo el acceso abierto, y tú te medio volteas para intentar ubicarme quien sabe dónde. Evidentemente la reacción del chucho, de tu particular Lukanikos, ya te ha relatado el contexto de la situación.

\- Hola, Siete...No sabía que vivías aquí...

\- Entrad. Podéis sentaros en las escaleras mientras esperáis que pare de llover.- Tú dudas...Raay duda sólo porqué tú lo haces...y yo me uno a vuestras dudas. No sé qué cojones me ha llevado a actuar así, pero ya no lo puedo arreglar.- En el vestíbulo no os mojaréis.

Es todo lo que digo para justificarme.

Es todo lo que necesitas para ceder y entrar.

\- Gracias...

Lo pronuncias con voz queda, aunque sincera. No sabes dónde ir, cómo moverte. No conoces esta nueva dimensión que he abierto para ti, de manera que ando sonoramente para que el ruido de mis pasos te oriente hasta el nacimiento de la mugrienta escalera, lugar donde vais a quedaros mientras yo regreso a mi andrajosa cueva.

Me sigues en silencio, tanteas la barandilla con una mano y el primer peldaño con un pie. Raay se sacude la lluvia con una energía que consigue hacernos llover encima de nuestras piernas, antes de tumbarse para holgazanear durante la espera. Tú te sientas en el segundo peldaño y yo alcanzo el primer rellano. Aunque me detengo antes de seguir con mi ascenso y observo el aspecto desvalido que la humedad ha impreso en ambos. Percibes mi inmovilidad, y por mi infortunio aprovechas esta brecha de amabilidad aparecida en mi perenne mal humor.

\- Hoy no has venido a comprar tu Siete...

Cierto. En secreto te prometí adquirirlo en el puesto que se aburre en la estación del Piraeus.- Lo compré en otro lado.

\- Deberías probar suerte con otra terminación...

\- Deberías aprender a callar. No quiero hablar contigo.

Miento, miento, miento...pero no debes saberlo...

\- No lo sueltes todavía si no puedes, pero intenta con otra terminación también...aunque la compres en otro lugar.

\- El Siete me gusta.

\- El Siete te duele...

¡Joder! ¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?! ¡¿Qué coño pretendes hacer?!

\- ¡¿Y a ti te duele ser ciego?! ¡Apuesto a que sí pero a mí me importa una mierda! ¡Es tu vida!

Inhalo furia mientras tú exhalas calma y aceptación, jodiéndome todavía más.

\- Acaba de subir las escaleras con los ojos cerrados y lo sabrás...Claro que me duele. Pero lo acepto.

\- ¡Pues no deberías!

\- No lo puedo cambiar, así que sí debo aceptarlo...

\- ¡Pues acepta también que sólo os he abierto el edificio porqué un chucho mojado apesta! ¡Nada más!

No espero respuesta. Subo a casa, me encierro, mastico rabia y aborrezco el cd que nunca cesa de dar vueltas. Intento no pensar en vuestra presencia estancada en el vestívulo de abajo. Lucho para no dirigir todos y cada un de mis pensamientos hacia ti. Me fuerzo a detener las palabras que mentalmente te ofrezco día sí y día también.

No quiero hablar, chico de los cupones...No puedo hablar...

No me atrevo a hablar...

Sólo me atrevo a dejar que la vida pase...y a esperar que la lluvia cese.

No me fuerces a más...

Tú ya tienes a tu Lukanikos...y yo no me merezco ninguno.

* * *

 _¡Gracias a todos los que os seguís adentrando en esta locura :)!_

 _Aclaraciones al capítulo: Lukanikos era un perro callejero que durante las protestas del 2011 en Grecia contra las medidas de austeridad, ganó notoriedad al aparecer siempre en la primera línea de batalla del lado de los manifestantes contra la policía siendo icono de la revolución, y en las calles de Atenas existen algunos graffitis que recuerdan su lucha._


	9. 9 - Merecido

**9\. Merecido**

Lo he hecho.

Esta madrugada, mientras bajaba los peldaños que comprenden los dos pisos que me separan del nivel que el mundo pisa. Me avergüenza admitir que no he podido mantener los ojos completamente cerrados. Debía abrirlos cuando me perdía en un conteo de escalones que tampoco me sé a la perfección...o cuando la llegada del rellano me ha frenado en seco mi oscuro y dudoso descenso.

Confieso que me he rendido antes de alcanzar el vestíbulo. He sentido vértigo bajando a tientas...¡Vértigo! Yo...que trabajo colgado de una grúa, he sentido vértigo descendiendo seis metros de altura a ciegas...

Es una mierda. Una reverenda mierda no ver nada.

¿Cómo lo soportas? Y no me digas que lo aceptas y punto...No es justo...

No es justo tener que resignarse a esta dolorosa e incondicional aceptación.

No hace falta que te diga que ya no me he atrevido a intentarlo durante ningún momento más, y éso que me conozco el camino que mis pasos dibujan cada madrugada mejor que la palma de mi mano.

Ahora estoy de regreso a casa, en un metro atestado de gente apretada en sus entrañas, con una orografia muy distinta a la que se huele en el primer convoy de la mañana. Por suerte yo siempre consigo asiento. Ventajas de subir al final o al inicio de línea, según como se mire.

Hoy decido no mirarlo de ninguna manera. Desde que me he sentado he vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Claro..."qué cobarde" pensarás..."hacerlo así es fácil"...

Estoy de acuerdo. Es fácil sumirse en la oscuridad cuando no debes comandarla. Aunque tu oscuridad no es la única que existe. Es física...

La mía es invisible. Interna. Enquistada.

Sacudo levemente la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, fingiéndome dormido a los ojos de los demás. Debo dejar de pensar en oscuro...al menos por ahora. Debería sentirme feliz. Hoy no he subido al puntal Siete. No había buque esperando ser descargado y cargado en su inamovible zona.

Reconozco que hoy he trabajado sintiendo algo parecido al gusto, pero sé que es sólo un espejismo.

Mañana regresará la pesadilla...el castigo...la condena...

El puntal Siete.

Mañana volveré a verle cada vez que mi mirada se focalice en el pavimento, decenas de metros por debajo de mis maniobras. Su imagen permanece anclada allí, como un holograma recordatorio, acusador...y allí mis culpas le ven. Cada día desde ese día.

Tienes razón: soy un cobarde. En mayúsculas. Y lo soy porqué desde ese maldito día no hallo fuerzas de acudir a visitarle donde está desde que yo le envié allí. Siento que si lo hago su alma me rechazará...

¿Sabes que no hay un sólo espejo en mi casa? Algo tenemos en común tú y yo. Tú no puedes verte reflejado en ellos, y yo he evitado hacerlo desde el inicio de mi infierno. Si me veo reflejado en algún lugar, le veo a él...

Y no lo soporto. No puedo mirarle a la cara. No tengo el valor de recibir el reproche de su mirada...No puedo responderle todos los por qués que yo mismo me pregunto día tras día...simplemente porqué carecen de respuesta que pueda justificar la naturaleza que genera la nociva existencia de dichos por qués.

Nada justifica éso. De la misma manera que nada justifica que tú vivas condenado a una oscuridad que dudo que te merezcas.

Joder...se suponía que hoy estaba consiguiendo vivir un día feliz...y para fastidiar la intención siento que una tímida humedad comienza a bañar mi velada mirada, a traspasar la barrera de los párpados que sello todavía con más fuerza.

No voy a permitirme la debilidad de llorar. Derramar lágrimas no arregla nada. No devuelve nada...

La aborrecida voz que anuncia la aproximación a la parada de Omonia me expulsa de mi tormento. Debo abrirme paso entre una maraña de muchedumbre que colapsa mi inevitable éxodo, pero poco me importa servirme de empujones y codazos bienintencionados. Todo el mundo lo hace. Al menos en ésto no pueden culparme.

Hoy no he comprado el cupón en Piraeus, así que tendrás que aguantarme. Lo siento. Asúmeme como un gaje de tu oficio.

Ya debo aburrirte pronunciando siempre lo mismo, pero no se me ocurre decir otra cosa cuando estampo el boleto frente la obertura del cristal que legaliza tu tráfico de esperanzas.- ¿Tiene premio o reembolso?

Raay ya ni me gruñe. Tu particular Lukanikos rehúsa de presentarme batalla o resistencia. Únicamente se digna a ojearme sin desperdiciar su cómoda posición, tumbado con la cabeza reposando sobre el cojín que forman sus patas delanteras.

\- ¿Si tuviera premio o reembolso cambiaría algo?

¿Pero qué cojones...? ¡¿A santo de qué hoy te exhibes impertinente?! ¡Chaval! ¡Que ayer te ofrecí cobijo en el vestíbulo de mi edificio! ¡¿Ya te has olvidado de ésto?!

\- ¡¿Acaso te importa?!

\- ¿De verdad serías más feliz con más dinero en tus bolsillos?

\- ¡¿Pero qué coño te has creído?! Eres un ciego que vende cupones! ¡No un cura que escucha confesiones!

\- Aquí tienes tu terminación en Siete. Son tres euros.

No sé qué pretendes, pero si hoy creía tener un día amable, tú lo acabas de echar al traste. Guardo el cupón en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, arrugándolo en la acción, y golpeo la gastada superfície de intercambio de bienes con las monedas justas.- ¡¿Y tú?!

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¡¿Serías más feliz pudiendo ver?!

\- No lo sé. No poseo ninguna comparativa que me responda tu pregunta.

\- ¡Pues ya te respondo yo! ¡Por supuesto que serías más feliz! ¡Serías libre! ¡No dependerías de un apestoso chucho para vivir!

Raay ha olvidado su descanso para hacer algo inaudito hasta hoy: me ladra, con todas sus fuerzas. Se remueve nervioso, tanto que te obliga a salir y agarrarte a él...a tranquilizarle...

\- ¿Eres libre tú?

¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Enfádate conmigo! Pero no sigas haciendo ésto...¡Deja de hablarme con tu asquerosa e imperturbable serenidad!

\- ¡Más de lo que jamás serás tú!

El perro sigue ladrándome, gruñéndome, mirándome con afrenta. Y no es el único. Has conseguido que los transeúntes también nos miren. A mí con odio...a ti con pena.

\- Yo no soy esclavo de ningún número. Tú sí, y no creo te lo merezcas.

\- Tú lo eres de la nada. Del vacío, aunque quizás tampoco te lo merezcas. No tenemos elección.

Me sorprendo a mí mismo hablándote sin alzar la voz. Pero es que no puedo. ¡Joder! Has conseguido atarme la garganta, y odio esta sensación. Me siento la voz a punto de quiebre, y no voy a darte la satisfacción de saberte vencedor de ningún absurdo pulso. Yo sólo quiero comprar mi cupón...¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez! ¡No quieras saber todo lo que te cuento en silencio! ¡No sigas forzándome!

¡Mierda! ¡Me has jodido el día! ¿Sabes que te digo? ¡Que te jodan!

Me voy. Huyo. Como siempre. Te dejo atrás, sujetando al chucho para evitar que su lealtad le eche contra mis piernas, ignorando las morbosas miradas que se divierten con nuestra disputa, y que nada piensan hacer para detenerla. Aunque tú seas ciego y te perciban desvalido. No les importas tú, sólo el morbo que nuestra discusión ofrece.

\- Mi nombre es Asmita...- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡No te lo he preguntado! ¡Cállate de una vez y deja de amarrarme próximo a ti sólo con tu suave voz!- Soy ciego de nacimiento y tienes razón cuando dices que sin Raay sería más difícil vivir. No me gusta no saber qué son los colores, o como son los rostros de las personas que me hablan...No. No me gusta. Y también es cierto que yo no tengo elección. Debo asumirlo...- ¿Qué haces? Por favor, detente ya...no sigas...No te he pedido toda esta información...- Pero tú si la tienes...Asume lo que sea que esconde tu Siete...No eres mala persona...

\- ¿Y tú qué coño sabes?

\- Quién es malvado no sufre derrochando su malicia...Y tu malicia es falsa. Te duele...

\- No juegues a juzgarme...

\- Pues deja de acudir a mi buscando castigarte.


	10. 10 - Draw me

**10\. Draw me**

Hace días que ni atención dedico a tu garito.

Menos aún a ti y a tu maldito y engreído chucho. Pese a que noto su inquisidora mirada clavada sobre mí cuando mis pasos se ven obligados a caminar cerca de vuestra monótona y triste vida.

Aborrezco el instante en que te creíste con el derecho de sermonearme. ¿Quién coño eres tú para ofrecerme tal desplante?. Eres un debilucho muchacho ciego, no eras nadie más que ése que me distraía las horas. Eras un anónimo que ya me bastaba para enloquecer un poco menos cada día...

Lo estropeaste.

¿Lo hiciste adrede o fue fruto de un inconsciente impulso?

No...lo hiciste a sabiendas...No tienes aspecto de dejarte llevar por impulsos. Tu desgraciada condición física tampoco puede favorecer mucho a que lo hagas...

Me diste un nombre que no te pedí. Me ofreciste una información que no necesitaba, por mucho que en mi densa soledad jugara a querer descifrarla. Jodiste mi juego...mi distracción diaria.

Te atreviste a juzgarme. Y fuiste demasiado lejos.

Yo no acudía a ti para castigarme. No me eres imprescindible para que lo haga. Castigarme ya lo hacía antes de que te asignaran este mugriento puesto entre tierras de Exarcheia y Omonia.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Había conseguido estar días obviándote! Eligiendo la televisión a tu rutina de cierre. Sustituyendo a Judas Priest por algo más desconocido, más frío en orígenes. Ahora me acompaña Sonata Arctica, y lo hará hasta que me aborrezcan sus letras, las únicas que ahora mismo parecen comprenderme...aceptarme...leerme.

Yo mismo he decidido ensordecer mis pensamientos con sus ritmos rápidos y eléctricos, pero algo esta tarde se ha detenido entre las sombras de mi pequeño salón.

"Draw me" se ha apoderado de la inexistencia de palabras que me envuelve, y lo ha conseguido. Me ha anclado a su oscuridad. Y me ha hecho pensar todavía más en él...y en ti.

Después de días de obligarme a no hacerlo, estoy pensando en ti, y en las palabras con las que me atacaste la última vez que te afrenté. Palabras que ahora se mezclan con esta inoportuna canción que he asentado en el eterno "repeat" mientras me rindo y me acerco al sucio ventanal.

 _"Blessed with an eye to see things as they are, will you draw me?"_

Esta primera frase parece escrita para ti...¿Qué cojones tiene tu oscuridad para que puedas lograr herir con tanta nitidez y dosis de realidad? No ves, joder...no ves, y aún así has comenzado a desnudarme el dolor sin mi permiso. ¿Sabes lo que encierran las lacerantes _"will you draw me"_? El fin Asmita...el fin...

Todo lo contrario a lo que tu nombre reza... _"el inicio de la existencia" ,_ del sánscrito leí en la Wikipedia...

Qué jodida ironía. Qué insana locura...Sí, lo hice. Lo busqué y me reí al descubrir este absurdo significado. Me reí amargamente, con tanta acidez como la misma que me escala la garganta escuchando una y otra vez esta canción, que sigue y sigue retumbando en mi cabeza, en mi alma...en lo que me queda de corazón...

 _"I found a pen, and I outlined a life..."_

¿Sabes Asmita? ¿"Inicio de la existencia"? Yo dibujé el fin de la suya...¿Es ésto lo que quieres que te escupa? ¿Que fue mi mano la que dibujó su vida y decidió acabarla cuando el dibujo estuvo completo? ¿Es éso?

 _"By the love of my heart, cut my drawing in half, f_ _or I think I'm like you... should you draw me..."_

Yo le arrebaté el lápiz de su vida y dibujé por él. Yo le envié allí donde está...Allí dónde soy incapaz de entrar...Y ni te imaginas lo que daría para ofrecerle un lápiz, asentarlo entre sus inertes dedos y esperar a que él hiciera lo mismo...a que él me dibujara a mí como yo hice con él...

 _"I have lived a long life, should I draw me..."_

La canción lo dice más claro de lo que yo y mi cobardía somos capaces de asumir...No, no he tenido una vida larga. Apenas veintisiete años, dos de los cuáles se han hundido en una oscuridad espesa y densa que me merezco.

Quizás ya he vivido suficiente...quizás es el momento que me dibuje yo mismo...

Pero no hallo el valor de hacerlo, pese a que podría ser rápido. Hay tantas maneras de dibujarse a uno mismo con rapidez...Tantas...Y en estos barrios más...Los lápices se consiguen en cada esquina, en cada húmedo y meado portal...Sólo me bastaría comprar un lápiz de lujo, y trazar sólo el esbozo inicial...

 _"Morning's here, I must have... failed"_

Hoy no me siento bien. Esta canción me está torturando, aún así sigo escuchándola una y otra vez mientras mis ojos se nublan, la garganta me duele y tú comienzas con tu aburrida rutina de cierre.

Me dijiste que era esclavo de un número, y que tenía en mi poder la elección de dejar de serlo.

Te equivocaste.

Jamás cambiaré los siete minutos que me separaron de él al momento de nacer...

Jamás borraré los recuerdos que se han grabado con sangre bajo el puntal Siete...

Jamás olvidaré un nombre que no puedo pronunciar sin sentir mi alma arder de culpabilidad...

Joder...hoy no me siento bien, y se me acelera el corazón cuando veo que ya estás dado vuelta a la llave que deja para mañana el mismo trabajo que has hecho hoy. Ya has comprobado dos veces que has cerrado bien y te vas, de la mano de ese que es amigo, que es fiel.

Raay te salva a ti. Tu Lukanikos nunca te abandonará hasta que su canino destino extinga el carbón que dibuja su vida.

Te dije que yo no necesitaba a ningún Lukanikos...que no me lo merecía.

Es cierto, no me lo merezco...pero hoy lo necesito a riesgos de tomar un lápiz y dibujarme...

 _"Someone save me..."_

Tony Kakko me avisa otra vez, poniendo su voz a mi debilidad más humana, haciéndome sentir débil y ruin...

 _"Morning's here, I must have...failed. Someone save me..."_

Los pasos de tu Lukanikos te han acercado al primer cruce y allí el semáforo en rojo os detiene.

Lo siento, Asmita...

No tengo el valor de dibujarme todavía...

Hoy necesito hacerlo, pese a mi promesa de no acercarme a ti nunca más...

Hoy te alcanzaré.

Hoy quizás dejaré que me salves...


	11. 11 - Cruce

**11\. Cruce**

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, comiéndome peldaños de dos en muchos, tropezándome...No me importa. Me levanto y sigo devorando metros, golpeando a los transeúntes que osan impedirme que te alcance.

Mis ojos arden de lágrimas que no quiero derramar. Aún así veo la luz roja transformándose en un verde que te alejará de mí.

No...no puedes cruzar...no, por favor...

Los coches milagrosamente se detienen y es entonces cuando Raay tira de ti.

Joder...corro, corro...y entre lágrimas te aprecio cerca.

No dudo.

Te agarro de la mochila. Tiro de ti rudamente. Te regreso al limbo seguro...

Oigo ladridos. Desesperados. Furiosos. Algo me rasga la tela de mis vaqueros a la altura de mi pantorrilla...Unos dientes caninos. Sus dientes. Rasgan tela...pero siento que no me tocan...No quieren herirme...Sólo protegerte...

Me _miras_ asustado. Me _miras_ por primera vez a través de un azul claro que nada ve. No comprendes lo que está sucediendo...Y yo tampoco.

Siento que me ahogo con mi propia angustia. Sigo agarrado a ti...a tu mochila...a lo que sea que me puedas ofrecer...

Me has reconocido, y al instante comienzas a calmar a tu chucho. Te resulta difícil...Tu Lukanikos está nervioso. Yo le he puesto así. Desconfía de mí...pero tú logras que siga confiando en ti. Se calma poco a poco...Te obedece...Pero no me perdona. Sus ojos me lo dejan claro, y le comprendo.

Yo tampoco lo haría.

\- ¿Siete?

\- ¡No me llames así!

Te grito. Vuelvo a escupirte mi rabia, pero poco a poco suelto el doloroso agarre que profeso a tu mochila.

\- No me has dado otro nombre...

¡Joder! ¡Ya lo sé! Ya lo sé...

\- Def...Defteros...Mi nombre es Defteros...

Ignoro por qué te lo confío...Pero lo he hecho. Quizás por compensación. Me diste el tuyo sin pedírtelo...Estamos en tablas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Defteros?

Sigues con tu rostro vuelto hacia mí, pese a que tu azul apagado está velado otra vez...Entre lágrimas te observo a ti primero, luego a Raay, quién sigue juzgándome con su noble mirada. El semáforo continúa esclavo del monótono ritmo que intercala rojos y verdes...y tu serenidad sigue manteniéndome a salvo.

\- No me dejes cruzar...- Lo ruego con la voz tomada, y me avergüenzo de ello, pero ya no puedo evitarlo.

\- De acuerdo...No cruzaremos...

Sigues hablándome con calma, pese a la frunción que vislumbro en tu entrecejo, la cuál me advierte que no comprendes nada. O que finges no comprenderlo...qué sé yo...

\- Llevo dinero...mucho. Suficiente para acabar con todo si cruzo...- Hablo con toda la claridad que esta angustiante ansiedad me permite, y tú me escuchas...me escuchas y no me juzgas...- En cada esquina...¿sabes?...Puedo gastarlo...Necesito hacerlo...Y al mismo tiempo no puedo...No dejes que cruce la calle...Te lo dije...Exarcheia no es amable...¿me comprendes? Sus esquinas hoy me tientan...

Me descubro mirándote a través de lágrimas que no cesan de fluir. Con mis manos como garras encarnadas sobre tus hombros...Joder...debo estar haciéndote daño, pero tú no te inmutas...No pierdes el temple...Éso que yo necesito urgentemente a riesgos de hallarlo pasado el maldito cruce.

\- Ven...

Tientas mi brazo diestro con tu zurda, la que no se sujeta al arnés del chucho, invitándome a aliviar la presión que te está machacando.

Cedo, trato de inspirar tropezando con los espasmos asentados en mi pecho...Te he apretado mucho, y no has dado muestras de ello...Joder...¿también aguantas el dolor? Sé que te he apretado...mis manos duelen al relajar la tensión con la que se han clavado en tus hombros...

Sigo intentado respirar, restregándome las lágrimas y la humedad que se desliza de mi nariz...Me importa una mierda hacerlo con el dorso de mi mano...Me importa una mierda todo mientras veo que te agachas, amañagas a Raay y le susurras una orden al oído.

Ambos comenzáis a andar, sentido opuesto al cruce que deseo y no me atrevo a cruzar.- Ven...- Repites, sabiendo que accederé. Que vendré. Que te seguiré.

Raay te conduce hacia un sucio portal y toma tierra sentándose sobre sus patas traseras. Tu orden ha sido ejecutada. Ahora esperará a recibir la siguiente...por éso se sienta. Y tú también.

Yo te sigo...pero no me siento. Me detengo de pie frente a vosotros, sorbiéndome los mocos y batallando todavía con mi desestabilizada respiración. Te medio abrazas a tu Lukanikos y extraes algo de la mochila que has dejado entre tus piernas. Un dulce canino. Una golosina...Un premio.

\- ¿Sabes qué significa Raay? - Me lo preguntas alzando el perfil hacia donde intuyes que estoy, y estúpidamente te respondo negando con la cabeza. Joder...no puedes ver que te he respondido pero de alguna manera lo has sabido. Me ofreces la respuesta al misterio del nombre de tu chucho. De tu Lukanikos. De tu salvación. Y de mi envidia.- Raay significa Vista en Hindi...Le llamé así porqué él es mi vista, mis ojos...Mi bote entre la oscuridad por la que navego y navegaré siempre...- Yo sigo plantado frente a vosotros como un condenado imbécil, pero tú sigues hablando...sin molestarme. Quizás porqué sabes que hoy lo necesito. Quizás porqué de alguna manera llevas tiempo escuchándome sin que yo le sepa...- Siéntate...

Palpas el espacio de portal que queda entre ti y la pared, señalándome dónde vas a mantenerme a salvo. Y yo accedo. Te obedezco...Necesito hacerlo.

\- Tócale...

\- No.

\- Tócale...no te morderá...

Insistes ante mi terquedad. Osas tocarme tú a mí, ubicándome, deslizando tu mano a través de mi agarrotado y tenso brazo hasta dar con mi mano cerrada en puño, adosada sobre mi rodilla.

\- No nos caemos bien.

\- Pues es hora que lo hagáis.

Tu mano ha cubierto mi puño, lo ha envuelto entre su calidez e intenta deshacerlo. Y aunque yo me resisto, finalmente cedo. Dejo que sigas tocándome y que me dirijas la mano hacia su cabeza.

El chucho alza el hocico ante mi guiada aproximación. Me toca la palma con su nariz húmeda. Me huele...y finalmente baja la cabeza. Se ofrece. Se deja...

Es suave. Cálido...

Reconfortante.

Joder, joder, joder...¡No sé qué me está pasando! Tengo ganas de llorar, y al mismo tiempo de afianzarme a esa cabecita con ambas manos, acariciarla, tocarla, rascarle bajo las orejas...¡qué sé yo! Ésto es estúpido...surrealista...

Agradable...

\- Raay significa Vista...Tu Siete...¿qué esconde?

Vuelves a hacerlo. Tu calma me exaspera, pero hoy no puedo librarme de ella. Las lágrimas acuden de nuevo a mis ojos, y sólo sé que necesito hacerlo. Tomar al chucho con las dos manos, acariciarlo...acariciarlo...sentir su calidez...absorber algo de su valentía y nobleza...

\- Demasiadas cosas...

Confieso atragantándome con las palabras al tiempo que me hallo con mi frente pegada a la de tu Lukanikos, quién me lame las lágrimas mientras no puedo dejar de acariciarle la quijada.

\- Cuéntaselas a él. Sabe guardar secretos...

\- ¿Y tú?

\- También.


	12. 12 - Error

**12\. Error**

\- _Def...Hoy puntal Siete._

 _\- De acuerdo._

 _\- Acuérdate de revisarlo antes de subir. Que todo el mecanismo esté en condiciones. No debemos fiarnos de su servicio anterior..._

 _\- ¡Ya lo sé Aspros! ¿Cuándo me olvido de hacerlo?_

 _\- Nunca, ya sé...Pero no está de más recordarlo._

 _\- Estás nervioso por lo de tu ascenso, ¿eh?_

 _\- Todavía no es seguro..._

 _\- Te lo van a ofrecer. Sísifo y Hasgard ya están preparándote una fiesta para celebrarlo._

 _\- ¡Def!_

 _\- ¡Perdón! Es verdad...se supone que debía ser una sorpresa...¡Lo siento! Pero es que yo también tengo ganas que te lo confirmen ya. Te lo mereces._

 _\- Va...olvídate de ascensos y celebraciones. Primero toca currar, así que revisa el puntal y arriba. Hay dos buques asignados a él._

 _\- De acueeeerdo. Te veo luego._

 _Una inspección ocular rutinaria. La usual inexistencia de problemas mayores que la necesidad de un simple engrasado._

 _Un cable tensor en mal estado..._ _Y la ciega confianza en su eterno buen estado._

 _La ilusión por vivir el éxito prójimo. La relajación frente a la alegría. El frágil olvido de las obligaciones, de la atención._

 _El pensar en la tarde. En el momento de la llegada de la confirmación del merecido ascenso. En la posterior fiesta y celebración..._

 _Sin ver el cable, el tensor...el verdugo...el último invitado. Intruso._

 _El primer contenedor del servicio ofrecido por el puntal Siete. Y el último._

 _Colapso en la tensión. Caída del contenedor._

 _Accidente..._

 _No. Error._

 _Error humano. Fatal. Sangriento._

 _Mi error._

 _Un grito desgarrador reclamando un nombre._

 _Su nombre._

 _Aspros..._

 _..._

 _..._

No sé lo que he escupido en voz alta. Menos aún lo que sólo he recordado, como recuerdo cada noche desde ese día sin noche. No sé...

Sólo sé que me ahogan mis propios sollozos. Que Raay se queja y lamenta bajo la presión a la que mis manos someten su cabecita.

Joder...su tacto es suave, muy suave...adictivo...Le miro entre lágrimas, recuerdos y culpas. Le miro y me aferro a él, ahora custodio de mis pecados...

Noto que se remueve, nervioso. Tanta presión le está asfixiando, y tú le salvas.

Le salvas de mí.

¿Por qué no te conocí antes? Podrías haberle salvado también a él...Salvarle de mí. De mi estupidez. De mi error...

Mi condenado error.

Consigues que mis manos dejen de amañagarle con ansiosa rudeza, dejándome despojado de ancla. No te miro. Mantengo mi anegada vista al frente, esparcida sobre las sucias baldosas de la acera, y no sé qué hacer con mis manos, colapsadas al aire...Ni con mi respiración...sin ritmo ni sentido.

Me siento perdido, traicionado por mi mismo, incapaz de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta...incapaz de verle sonreír...sólo recibiendo en mi mente su última imagen...ésa que ya no contenía sonrisa alguna...La desgarradora imagen que mi error fabricó sin pedir permiso a nadie. Ni a él...

Le dejé en el limbo de todo. De nada...Le arrebaté la vida a medias...Le presenté la parca y su rechazo...

No dices nada...¡¿Por qué?! ¡Joder! ¡Háblame!

Pasas de mí...ya me doy cuenta...La verdad te ha dolido. No te culpo...no te culpo...

Algo buscas en tu mochila. No quiero saber qué. Sólo quiero volver a agarrarme a tu Lukanikos, pero ahora está pendiente de ti. Lo noto porqué no le veo. No soy capaz de moverme, ladear la cabeza, enfrentar tu mudez...

Y yo sólo necesito tocarle otra vez...Es suave. Cálido...Reconfortante. Puro y noble.

Me sobresaltas cuando posas tu mano sobre mi tenso brazo. Cuando te deslizas sobre él en busca de mi propia mano...La encuentras, la tomas e intentas colocarla con la palma hacia arriba. Fallas en tu intento. Tengo formado un puño que no soy capaz de deshacer.

\- Abre la mano...- Niego con la cabeza, agachando el rostro, escondiéndolo entre la maraña de greñas que protegen mi vergüenza. Me asalta un hipido. Otro sollozo...y otro...- Abre la mano...- Insistes, sin enfadarte ante mi tozudez...esperando paciente. Sabes que me vencerás el pulso...Lo sabes...Y lo consigues.

Abro la mano. Tiembla. Siento que tiembla, y tú no me sueltas. Acercas tu otra mano y viertes en la mía un puñado de golosinas caninas. Apestan...

\- Le gustan mucho. Puedes dárselas tú...

No hace falta que se las dé. Él mismo se preocupa de no dejarlas escapar. Hunde su hocico en mi mano y arrasa con ellas. Me hace cosquillas con su húmeda nariz. Me lame. Me babea...

Y yo me dejo hacer. Me dejo hacer...

\- ¿Por qué no vas a visitarle?

\- No puedo.

\- Claro que puedes.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡No debería estar allí! ¡Debería seguir viviendo! ¡Y yo le arrebaté este derecho! No puedo ir...¡Nunca he podido!

Grito. Asusto a Raay. Hago que tú te repliegues sobre ti mismo en el justo momento que me digno a mirarte, consumido en mi propia rabia.

\- Sigue viviendo...

\- ¡¿Y tú qué coño sabes?!

\- La gente habla. Yo sólo escucho...

\- La gente habla demasiado.

Sigo mirándote con furia, con odio hacia mi mismo, hacia la vida, hacia el destino...La gente no debería hablar tanto. No tienen ni puta idea de nada...Y tú tampoco.

Te acuchillo con la proyección sin freno de mi propio dolor, y tú sólo suspiras...Tientas a Raay, te afianzas a la correa y te lo acercas a ti. Le abrazas...le besas la frente...Vuelves a pasar de mí. O éso quiero creer para descubrirme con el trato justo que me merezco.

Pero no.

Te tomas las cosas en serio. Demasiando en serio.

Te levantas del portal. Cambias la sujeción de la correa por la del arnés, y te agachas para susurrar la siguiente orden. Escueta. Directa. Concisa.

"Metro" "Hospital"

Mi corazón se ha desbocado y la respiración vuelve a ahogarme. Raay emite un sonido ininteligible para mí, y se remueve alrededor tuyo. Ha entendido la orden, y necesita ejecutarla, pero tú debes frenarle el ímpetu. Te acercas a mí. Buscas tocar mi hombro hasta que das con él, y luego repites el proceso, recorriendo el brazo hasta dar con mi mano. Temblorosa, tensa y asustada.

\- Vamos...

\- No voy a ir.

Te lo advierto mordiéndome los labios. El corazón me martillea el pecho con dolor, y el miedo me paraliza en el portal.

\- Vamos, Defteros.

\- Te digo que no.

Sueno desagradable. Defensivo. Terriblemente asustado. Quiero romper el contacto con el que me afianzas el miedo, pero no puedo. Ejerces presión. No eres débil...

\- Sólo hago lo que me pediste. No dejarte cruzar.

\- ¡Que no puedo, joder!

\- ¿Te rindes? ¿Vas a dejar que cruce él sin intentar detenerle?

Me cierras el estómago. Tu golpe es bajo. Dolorosamente bajo.

Agarro tu mano con fuerza...

Me levanto y te sigo.

Lukanikos te guía. Y tú haces lo que quieres con mi alma caída.


	13. 13 - Trayecto

**13\. Trayecto**

Dos años, tres meses, dieciéis días...Nueve horas...

No he sido capaz de ir allí desde el inicio de este macabro conteo. Sólo llamo día sí y día también.

"El paciente del box Siete...¿cómo está?"...El paciente...Joder...Ni entonces puedo pronunciar su nombre, reduciéndolo al odioso número que ha marcado toda mi existencia.

"Estable. Sin avance ni retroceso".

Siempre la misma pregunta con su invariable respuesta. Mi obligación cumplida. Mi cobardía en alza. Y mi lacerante espera intacta...la espera de una llamada que me regale la noticia del re-inicio o la confirmación del fin...

No soy buena persona. No...no lo soy. Tampoco buen hermano.

No puedo hacer lo que me pides...No puedo...¿Cómo presentarme ante él? ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que lo siento?...¿Qué arregla decirlo? ¡¿Qué?!

Decir "lo siento" no devuelve nada...Absolutamente nada...Y no...

\- No voy a entrar.

Te amenazo mientras intento que el frenético latir de mi corazón no me venza. Tú y Raay estáis sentados a un par de metros de mi angustia. De mi mirada asustada y amenazante. De mi sublime cobardía.

\- Lleva tiempo esperándote, Defteros. Deberías decidirte...

\- ¡¿Pero y tú qué sabes?!

Sigues exasperándome, pero yo permanezco aquí. Sintiendo el traqueteo del metro recorrer todo mi ser. Esclavizándome de mi propio error.

\- Es cierto. Exarcheia no es amable. La gente habla...Juzga...Condena. Y yo escucho...valoro, y dudo.

\- Estás demente.

\- Los números de los cupones esconden cumpleaños, aniversarios señalados, fechas...siempre fechas. Felices en su mayoría...

\- Cállate. Me bajo. En la próxima parada me bajo...

\- Tu Siete esconde dolor. Sufrimiento. Castigo...

\- ¡Que te calles!

\- Investigué. Pregunté. Y supe...A la gente le gusta hablar, y hacerlo sobre los demás todavía más...

\- ¡Basta ya!

No puedo más. Me levanto. Me restriego con rudeza las malditas lágrimas que vuelven a inundar mi abatida alma. Me atraganto con la violencia de mi propio corazón y me rindo a mi cobardía. Me bajo.

A la próxima parada me bajo.

Hoy no puedo hacerlo. Quizás mañana...

Quizás...

Pero hoy no.

No te inmutas ante mi negación y amenazas. Joder...sigues impasible, quizás porqué sabes que en realidad no te amenazo a ti, sino a mí...

Me he plantado frente a la puerta. El metro se detiene y deja vía libre a mi cobardía. Sólo debo dar un paso y no deberé afrontar las consecuencias de mi error. Sólo un paso...Nada más...

La gente sale...Me golpea a su paso. Empuja mi hieratismo. Me invita a unirme a la corriente. Y tú osas retenerme.

\- Raay y yo le conocemos...

¡Maldito condenado! ¡¿Le conocéis?! ¡¿Hasta aquí llega tu atrevimiento?! Te miro con furia, con rabia...Con desesperación y envidia.

Y lo consigues.

Las puertas se cierran, y me quedo sin salida.

\- ¿A qué cojones juegas?

\- Yo a nada. ¿Y tú?

No digo nada más. Me aferro con dolor a la barra que impide mi caída cuando el convoy arranca. Y bajo el rostro. Me escondo la mirada tras el velo de mis desaliñadas greñas. No quiero verme el reflejo en el cristal de la puerta. No puedo descubrirle allí...No...No puedo...Aún no me atrevo...

Pasan dos paradas más frente a mi inexistencia de valor, y las puertas se abren al abismo definitivo. Raay lo sabe...Ignoro cómo cojones lo hace, pero lo sabe. Se ha preparado para bajar, y tu con él. Salís y os alejáis lo suficiente para evitar que la indiferencia de la gente os vapulee. Y yo aquí sigo...esperando que las puertas se cierren, que me protejan.

\- ¿Vienes o sigues hasta el fin de línea?

Mi respiración ha vuelto a asalvajarse. El corazón lo percibo repicando en todo mi cuerpo, y un impulso que no gobierno me escupe hacia ti y la imperturbable lealtad de tu vista.

Siento que las piernas me flaquean, que mi estupidez me abandona y que sólo me viste la desnudez de mi culpa. Los pensamientos que me asaltan apenas pueden sortear el nudo que me ahoga la garganta, y te dedico en voz quebrada todo lo que mi mente lleva siglos contándote en secreto.

\- Tengo miedo...

\- No lo tengas, Defteros.

\- No sé qué me voy a encontrar...qué aspecto tendrá...cómo su alma me mirará...

El andén se ha quedado vacío. Estamos cobijados por una frágil intimidad que me asusta, y tú consigues intensificarla todavía más cuando te atreves a tocarme. No el brazo...o la mano...no. Te atreves demasiado...

Has abandonado la sujeción de Raay porqué sabes que él no huirá a ningún lado sin ti, y alzas tus manos hacia mi rostro. Quiero apartarme, evitar el contacto, y con altivez me lo prohíbes. Tus palmas palpan mis húmedas mejillas, los dedos me sujetan por la nuca. Impiden que yo sí huya...y cuando tu contacto me doma el terror, tus pulgares me acarician. Los demás dedos no demoran en unirse en su reconocimiento, esparciéndome por todo mi ser un sosiego que ansío y no merezco.

\- Tranquilo...- dices, acariciándome con delicadeza, _mirándome_ como asumo sólo puedes _ver...-_ tienes peor aspecto que él.

Cesas con el contacto que me has regalado, robándome una calidez reconfortante, quizás tanto como lo ha sido la que me ha proporcionado poder acariciar bajo las orejas de tu Lukanikos. Vuelves a buscar la guía que supone afianzarte al arnés, y entonces Raay sigue ejecutando la parte de orden que le resta por cumplir.

La salida se me antoja lejos. El camino hacia ella, angosto y asfixiante. Y mi culpa vuelve a congelarme.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Consigo detenerte en tu paso, y medio ladeas el rostro hacia mi inmovilidad.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Escuchar...Preguntar...Investigar...Conocerle...

\- Te lo dije...Deseas sembrar rechazo...Ser algo que no eres. No te sienta bien. Sólo quise saber por qué tu Siete no era un número feliz.

El nudo de mi garganta se aprieta un poco más. Lo suficiente para hacer brotar más lágrimas de culpabilidad. De fracaso y rendición.

\- No puedo salir de aquí, Asmita...No puedo...

Ya no grito. Ni exclamo ni escupo rabia. Sólo hablo con la poca claridad que mi dolor permite.

\- Le prometí que irías pronto...

\- Te excediste en todo, joder...En todo...Yo no te pedí ésto...

Te veo licuado, aún así percibo que sigues sereno. Siempre sereno...Te encojes de hombros y te callas un momento. Quizás reflexionas...

\- Pues no vengas...Le diremos que al final te arrepentiste...

Otro golpe bajo. Ardiente y directo.

Sigues con tu camino. Con tu sublime manipulación perpetrada con guante blanco.

Desapareces de mi vista. Me dejas aquí plantado...y yo te maldigo.

Y corro.

Necesito alcanzarte...

...porqué no puedo entrar solo.


	14. 14 - Revolución

**14\. Revolución**

He corrido.

Te he alcanzado...y ahora te sigo. Os sigo.

Lo hago sin alzar la vista a mi alrededor. Sé hacia dónde me arrastráis la consciencia. Sé hacia dónde me dirijo.

Y me aterra.

Me rindo a un último intento de frenada. A una excusa tan injustificada como desesperada.

\- No vas a poder entrar. Los chuchos no pueden...Es un hospital.

\- Oh, no sufras por ello...Raay tiene pase de diplomático dónde sea. Es un lazarillo. Posee privilegios.

No te contienes en tu sarcasmo directo y calmo. Sigues andando y conquistas el camino de acceso a mi más candente infierno. Estás a punto de violar una zona que debería pertenecerme a mí. Una zona que hace dos años, tres meses, dieciséis días y diez horas que no piso.

No quiero que entres, que te acerques a él...mucho menos que le hables...y que lo hagas sobre mí.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Jodido entrometido de mierda! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para meterte en mi vida así?! ¡¿Quién?!

Quiero detenerte. Impedir que sigas restregándome frente a mis propias culpas mi error más atroz. Mi cobardía más execrable...

No puedo. Hace rato que las piernas me tiemblan, que mi corazón me atraganta el orgullo y que mi consciencia me reprende con gritos ensordecedores que sólo a mí me asfixian.

Cruzas el umbral del hospital, y Raay te guía directamente a la zona que el odio hacia mí mismo me ha impedido conocer. El personal sanitario te saluda. Incluso muestran afecto hacia tu Lukanikos. Te ofrecen vía libre, a ti y a él, y su actitud y la vuestra me confirman mi mayor vergüenza: él ha estado siendo visitado...y no por mí.

No puedo hacerlo, pero un atisbo de valor rebelde y renacido consigue que te siga como una condenada sombra que camina directa a afrontar su mayor castigo: verle...y enfrentarme a lo que de él quede, si es que algo queda...

Dices que tengo peor aspecto que él, lo cuál me confirma que te has atrevido a conocerle más allá de su inherte presencia. Y lo cuál, estúpidamente, me tranquiliza...

¿Sabes que somos gemelos? ¿Sabes que nací siete minutos después que él?

Claro que lo sabes, aunque yo sólo te lo haya contado en silencio...Me has confesado que te has excedido de curioso, que a la gente le gusta hablar de los demás...Te lo habrán contado.

La gente, el barrio...todas las almas que me condenan con razón, las mismas que bajan la mirada cuando entro en el rancio supermercado, consortes de las lenguas que se contaminan con su veneno en cuchicheos morbosos una vez abandono su campo de visión.

¿Qué más te han dicho? ¿Que casi le robo la vida? O lo que es peor...¿que le presenté una vida sin muerte y que huí?

Pues tienen razón.

Huí de mi responsabilidad. Me dejé consumir por la amargura de la culpa, por la bilis del propio abandono. Quise pagar por mi pecado, malgastar mi vida a cambio de la suya...y fracasé.

En ésto también fracasé.

¡Joder! Soy un despreciable imbécil que te sigue como un perro. Como tú sigues a tu Lukanikos.

No...miento.

Tú sigues a tu revolución con dignidad y sin lástima. En cambio...yo te sigo a ti preso de la humillación que supone mi error.

No me atrevo a alzar la mirada. Sólo absorbo baldosas hospitalarias, inspirando aroma a enfermedad y derrota. El aroma que yo mismo desprendo...sí, a sublime derrota.

Has cruzado su limbo, y es entonces que mi corazón me ancla bajo el Siete que reza su inamovible espera.

Me siento incapaz de percibir otro espacio y tiempo que el que dicta la alarmante violencia de los latidos de mi motor. La respiración me colpasa la voluntad y el temblor de mi alma busca apoyo contra la pared.

Él está ahí, apenas a tres metros de mi aterrorizada cobardía, y tú...vosotros estáis con él.

Algo me dice que entre. Pero algo más ruin y fuerte me mantiene fuera del etéreo escrutinio de un alma que no me merece. Y entonces te escucho...

Le hablas. Y lo haces con esa calma y serenidad que jamás sabré de dónde cojones las sacas.

\- ¿Sabes quién está fuera?...Sí...él, tu hermano...Te prometí que algún día vendría, y lo ha conseguido. Está aquí...contigo.- ¡Joder! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de hablar con voz alta para que yo no sea ajeno a tu jugada! ¡Deja de fingir conocerle! ¡Deja de machacarme lo poco que me queda de alma! - Es un buen chico, aunque desee aparentar ser despreciable y malvado. Un día me ayudó a hacer la compra...incluso me acompañó a casa cargando con una bolsa...Y otro día me abrió el portal de su edificio. Llovía mucho ¿sabes? ¿lo escuchaste?...

¡Cállate, joder! ¡Cállate de una puta vez! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡¿Por qué?! Has conseguido que las lágrimas me cieguen otra vez, que me muerda con tanta fuerza el labio inferior que ya degusto el sabor metálico de la sangre...

¡No sigas contándole estupideces! ¡No te empeñes en defender lo indefendible! No sigas torturándome...

Mi espalda ha deseado hundirse dentro de la pared, desaparecer engullido por ella...pero su impecable rechazo me ha sentado en el suelo. No sé cuándo ha sucedido, pero me hallo hecho un ovillo de culpa, con las manos asidas a las greñas y mi rostro oculto entre las rodillas.

Demonios...debo estar montando un horrendo espectáculo que nadie osa detener, y tú le sigues hablando...como si pudiera escucharte...como si pudiera entenderte...

Como si quisieras excusarme...

Me siento incapaz de lidiar conmigo mismo. Necesito huir, y a la vez entrar...Sin máscaras ni dobleces...Únicamente con la cruda verdad...

No puedo...No pude ni el día que su alma decidió instalarse entre estas cuatro paredes...¿Con qué dignidad puedo hacerlo ahora?

Mis sollozos me atragantan. Las manos se enzarzan como garras desesperadas entre mi maraña de cabello, y entonces lo siento...

Un lamento canino...un toque de atención propinado con la cabecita...una pata sobre mi rodilla.

Le observo a través de mis lágrimas, a través del avergonzado abrazo con el que ato mi dolor...y él me ladea la mirada. Me perdona nuestras rencillas. Se pone al frente de una revolución perdida, y se propone mantenerla viva.

Muerde con delicadeza la tela de las mangas de mi camiseta. Tira de ella y se sienta sobre sus patas traseras. Raay espera...espera y espera...Es paciente, lo sé. Lo he visto. Jamás se rinde en su espera.

Jamás falla en la ejecución perfecta de sus órdenes, y ahora está esperando llevar a cabo la última que le has confiado al oído, lo sé...lo supongo...quizás lo necesito.

Le has concedido el deshonor de liderar mi revolución. Debe hacerme entrar, cruzar el limbo...

...enfrentarme a él.

Tiene mejor aspecto que yo, dijiste...

Raay se impacienta un poco. Se alza, se acerca y me babea el rostro bañado en vergüenza.

Tu Lukanikos me supera. Consigue que me arrastre hacia arriba, que me sorba el miedo y cierre la vista. Tanteo su cuerpo cálido y doy con el arnés.

Dejo que me guíe a ciegas en mi propia revolución.

No me atrevo a enfrentarle...aunque admito que ansío tocarle, descubrirle cálido...vivo.

Raay tira de mí, y mis pasos no me dejan salida. He cruzado el limbo que decretan demasiados Siete.

Ya no hay marcha atrás...Mi revolución está echada.

Y la tuya ganada.


	15. 15 - Siete

**15\. Siete**

Me siento sumido en la oscuridad. Abrazado por ella.

Amarrado a un ancla inmóvil, aunque extrañamente cálida.

Los ojos me escuecen pese a saber que los mantengo firmemente sellados. He llorado. Mucho. Sé que lo he hecho. Me siento completamente exhausto.

Respirar me cuesta...¿respiro?

Creo que sí, aunque no estoy seguro...quizás haya cruzado definitivamente. La negrura que me envuelve el alma y la consciencia es espesa.

Sí...me cuesta respirar, y al hacerlo, mis pulmones se llenan de un aroma que temo y aborrezco.

No quiero abrir los ojos. Me aterra la idea de pensar en hacerlo y hallar más oscuridad. La que tú conoces desde que el mundo te dio una bienvenida mellada desde el inicio.

Me remuevo nervioso en mi hieratismo. Noto que el espinazo me duele, que la almohada que cobija mis pesadillas se restriega contra un rostro que hace dos años no me observo.

Tenso el puño que sigue amarrado a algo, y sigo hallando entre mis dedos una calidez que me reconforta.

No sé dónde estoy...y no sé si deseo saberlo...Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo de descubrirme cobarde en extremo.

Quizás todo fue un sueño...Quizás no te alcancé, cruce la calle y compré mi último pase...no lo sé...

Hay silencio a mi alrededor...Mucho.

¿Te has ido? ¿Has sido tú también un sueño?

Intento respirar de nuevo. Hallar el coraje de abrir los ojos al resultado final de mi condena, pero no soy capaz de nada más que de cerrar con más fuerza mi mano entorno a un ancla que concibo familiar...

Joder...no recuerdo nada. He perdido por completo la noción de mí mismo, la de cualquier espacio y tiempo que pueda existir...

Definitivamente debo haber cruzado. Pagado mi castigo.

Vuelvo a respirar, más tranquilo. Y sonrío como un estúpido entre mis propias alucinaciones.

Está todo muy quieto y tranquilo a mi alrededor. Demasiado para ser real, así que sí, asumo que mi cobardía y culpas han acabado derrotándome.

Me lo merecía...Sabes que sí...

Intentaste salvarme, y no pudiste. No te culpo. Nadie podía salvarme la necesidad de dejarme ir...de abandonarme por completo.

Ha llegado el momento de ser valiente. De afrontar con dignidad, si es que algo de ella me queda, la nueva vida que me merezco. Y allí le esperaré.

Le esperaré lo que haga falta para que llegue el momento de reencontrarme con él, y de decirle que lo siento, cara a cara. Mirada a mirada.

Me fuerzo a ello. Abrir los ojos. Descubrir los negros parajes de la eternidad sin paz que me gané a base de inocencia e irresponsabilidad.

Intento inspirar todo lo que puedo, aunque quizás sólo por inercia. Dudo que en el otro lado, éste lado, sea necesario hacerlo...pero lo hago.

Y entonces, me entrego.

Abro los ojos. Y para mi horror...no hallo la oscuridad que creía ganada por completo.

En su lugar descubro sábanas...blancas...casi etéreas, esparcidas bajo mi rostro, alrededor de mi oscura fantasía.

No entiendo nada. Sólo sé que he llorado. Nunca bastante para poder saldar mis penas. Los ojos me duelen, me escuecen hasta en el alma, y entonces lo veo.

Mi mano afianzada a un ancla. Con fuerza y desesperación ciega.

Otra mano está presa bajo mis culposas garras.

Una mano que en ellas también se cierra...

La respiración se me detiene por completo, y noto la falta de ella. El corazón me duele con su aceleración instantánea y algo me dice que yo no he cruzado, y que quién estaba en medio del enjambre de caminos no desea irse.

La presión con la que se sujeta a mi mano es tenue y débil.

Suficiente para conseguir que alce mi tomada mirada hacia un rostro que nació igual al mío.

Necesaria para que mis labios y mi alma se liberen pronunciado las seis letras que hace dos años, tres meses, dieciséis días y ya no sé cuántas horas me prohibí.

\- Aspros...

La presión entre mi mano se intensifica.

El llanto vuelve a ganarme. Pero lo repito otra vez...Con dolor. Con desesperación y ansias de redención.

Con esperanza.

 _Aspros...Aspros...Aspros..._

Lo has conseguido, Asmita.

Gracias.

Me has regalado un premio con impagable reembolso.

Hoy mi Siete se siente feliz.


End file.
